Right Kind Of Wrong
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: How Draco and Hermione could get together. Of course they're Headstudents, and it involve sharing a bathroom, Hermione's weird obsession with Draco's lips, potions that go wrong and all that jazz. If you read, please review ! NOW COMPLETE !
1. Am I Not Sweet ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I barely own the plot, since something like this is problably already done.

A/N: Okay, short introduction: Dumbledore is still alive, Draco is not a Death Eater (yet, he might be later in the story), Harry and Ron are out hunting horcruxes Hermione stayed at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are Headstudents... I think that's it. Oh yeah, and I can't spell, I'm danish and I talk very good english, but I spell it very bad. Hope you'll enjoy and review.

**Right Kind Of Wrong**

Am I Not Sweet ?

Hermione Granger turned a page, and licked her lips. She didn't move her eyes over the next page, as the boy in front of her did. Instead she stared at his lips. Yes, Hermione found that Draco Malfoy had the most beautifull lips, she had ever seen.

"Granger, could you please stop fantasizing about me and concentrate on all these things we have to do?" Draco asked her annoyed. It was their first day back at Hogwarts, and they were reading about their responsebillities as Headstudents, in their dorm.

Hermione blushed and shook her head "Obviously I wasn't fantasizing about _you_ Malfoy."

"Who were you fantasizing about then, Granger?" Draco smirked at the bushyhaired girl, who rolled her eyes at him.

He thought he heard he mumble something like "Ferret-boy." But he wasn't sure. He rested his head in his hands, and continued the reading.

He was disturbed 10 minutes later, when Hermione began to collect all of her papers, said "Goodnight." And walked up to her room.

Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed, what fun she was going to be to live with. "Goodnight." He said after her as an attempt to be civil.

Yes, Draco Malfoy actually wanted to be civil with Hermione Granger.

0o0

Hermione furrowed her brows, when she heard Malfoy saying a civil goodnight to her. She thought it through as she walked into the bathroom she shared with Malfoy. Distant she turned on the hot water in the shower, and undressed pacing around the room throwing pieces of clothes everywhere.

0o0

After a long first day, Draco decided that he needed a long, hot shower. He walked straight into the room, pulling his t-shirt of, and then he noticed the stema, the sound of running water and Granger's clothes spread all over the room. He could see Granger's curves through the door that lead to the shower, and he was certain a low humming was coming from her.

"Mind if I use the tub, Granger?" He asked teasingly, sure he wanted to be civil with her, but it was just to much fun pissing her of.

"GET OUT MALFOY!" She screamed embarrased, and angry.

He chuckled, and let the water in the tub run "Come on Granger, we're sharing a bathroom this had to happen sooner or later." He threw a towel over the showerdoor.

"I would've preffered later, you little brat!" She stepped out of the shower with the soaked towel around her, her normally bushy hair hang straight down her back.

Hermione was schoked to see Draco in only his trousers and, well nothing more.

Draco looked at her slim body, behind the towel that clung to her body, and Hermione stared at his lips.

"Could you at least get out while I get dressed?" She asked him, cearly still angry.

"Of course." He grinned at her "How kind." She replied sarcastic "I know, am I not sweet?" Hermione ignored him, and dressed quickly when he closed the door.

Back in their rooms, both of them was sighing defeated at the thought of living an entire year with the other person.

Even though Hermione had to admit it was nice not having to share a room with Lavender and Parvati any longer, and now she would have plenty of time to stare at Malfoy's lips.

And Draco had to admit he was happy that he didn't have to share a room with the remaining Slytherins, it would be easier for him to avoid Pansy now, and Crabbe and Goyle weren't even there any longer they had joined the Death Eaters that summer.

Draco had managed to get his branding moved to next year, many of his fellow Slytherins found that suspicious, living with Granger meant he could avoid them to. And he would have plenty of time to piss her of.

A/N: Really short I know, but I have to finish a danish paper, and write a chapter for my other fic "A Marauder Love Story". Please review and tell me if you think I should continue, or not. Oh and the "Am I not sweet?" is from a song called Am I Not Sweet by Natural Born Hippies. And the title Right Kind Of Wrong is the title of a song sung by Leann Rimes. Oh yeah, and I reply to all who review.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	2. Es Una Tortura

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

A/N: Okay, so well this is the second chapter, enjoy and review.

Es Una Tortura

When Hermione and Draco woke up, birds were singing happilly outside their windows, sunlight lit up their room's and the smell of the flowers reached their dorm. Pleasant chatter from the already awake student's were also heard, but neither Hermione or Draco noticed their happy sorroundings.

They had only lived together for a month, and they had already cursed at each other, hexed each other so they both needed to go the hospital wing several times, and once they even ended up in a fight.

This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, but McGonagall had demanded that the two of them stayed back and talked... Yes, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was forced to have a friendly, or at least a civil, talk.

"Morning." Hermione spat grumpy at Draco, when they entered the bathroom at the same time to brush their teeth.

"Hey." He pulled off the t-shirt he slept in, and put on a clean one before brushing his teeth.

It wasn't the first time he had done it, but Hermione still got close to gasping everytime. He had a really nice body. And she had come to like their quiet mornings together, because it gave her an excuse to look at Draco's body, and study his lips as he brushed his teeth.

She wasn't sure why, but his lips were just so beautifull it was like they craved attention, kinda like Malfoy she thought.

Draco was groving fond of their mornings also, because sometimes when Hermione was especially tired (He had discovered she was definetely _not _a morningperson), she would forget to get dressed before brushing her teeth, and Draco could then enjoy the sight of her long slender legs, that were barely covered by the oversize t-shirt she slept in.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked with an angry tone.

He mmm'ed at her, trying to hold back a wicked grin.

"Where is my perfume?" She sounded more and more angry, and he could tell she was close to stomping her foot. They had learned each other's small habits, quite quick. He failed at holding his grin back, and she screamed "DID YOU TAKE IT?"

Another thing Draco had discovered was Hermiones perfume addiction. One morning when she had forgotten to put on her perfume, she had totally panicked and she even arrived late at class, because she had to go back and put on perfume.

"That's why she have always smelled like apples." He had been wondering about that since first year.

Her hands were on his arms now, as she shook him back and forth threathening him with the worst things if she didn't give her the parfume this instant.

"Stop, Granger. I didn't take it... I broke it!" He had to scream to so she would her him, over her own screaming.

She stopped imidiatelly dropped her hands, and stopped her screaming. "Do you have any idea, how expensive that perfume is? And what were you doing with it anyway?" She tried to sound calm, but her shock was obvious.

"I just wanted to smell it once, to found out if it's the perfume that smells like apples. I noticed you always smell like apples in first year. But then I dropped it, and it broke... I was to embarrased to tell you." Draco looked at her with, big, silver, innocent looking eyes.

"Oh." She breathed, and blushed a little "It's okay. You didn't do it on purpose. I'll just get my mom to owl me a new one."

There were and uncomfortable silence, between them before Hermione asked if he wanted to eat breakfast in the dorm.

"No can do Granger, promised the others I'd meet them at breakfast. But don't look so sad, you're going to spend the entire day with me, remember?" She hit him hard, before going back to her own room.

When Draco got to the Great Hall, he walked straight over to Pansy Parkinson "Hey Pans, I've got a present for you." He handed her, Hermiones perfume. Her eager hand's grabbed it, and aww'ed over it for a while, before looking at him with a certain look "I suppose you'll want something for this?" She asked.

He nodded and smirked at her "You know what. Meet me in the Head Dorms tonight?" She nodded, and walked off bragging to everyone that "Dracie-pooh" had bought her a new perfume.

She just forgot to mention, he demanded sex in return for his presents, and for pretending they were some sort of a couple.

Draco didn't care the entire school thought they were going out, it made his father think they were going out to and he approved of Pansy. And when Draco's father approved of something, he was a little easier to live with.

After Hermione had hit, and slammed the door in Draco's face she didn't want to go down to breakfast, and face everyone alone. After Ron and Harry had left, she'd begun to spend even more time in the library and on her studies. Sometimes she hung out with Ginny, but she was very busy with Quidditch, her friends and a Ravenclaw named Keith Johnson, her attempt to forget Harry.

Hermione sat down on her bed, and drew out the special paper she only used when she wrote to Harry and Ron. Sometimes she regretted she didn't go with them instead of going back to Hogwarts.

But the Order had all thought it would've been smart to have one of them at Hogwarts, and Hermione really wanted to graduate.

_Dear Harry and Ron._

_I hope you are both fine, and that you're doing okay. I miss you guys. Things are okay, here at Hogwarts al though the Ferret is, of course, impossible to live with. Seriously, it's a torture! Today is Hogsmeade weekend, but I can't go because he has been acting like a jerk the past month, and now we have to stay back at the school and "talk friendly" for the entire day! McGonagall ordered it. Have you two found another thing? I hope so. Oh and Ron about the question in your last letter: Yes, Ginny is acting like the sweet girl she is, you have nothing to worry about and nobody to beat up. Please write me back to tell me how you are, as soon as possible. I'll see you both at christmas, let's hope._

_With love from Hermione._

She read the letter through, and decided it was fine. The "thing" she referred to was the Horcruxes they were out searching for. She had lied about Ginny, both because Ron would problably go to Hogwarts and beat Keith up if he found out, and because she didn't wanna hurt her Harry. It was obvious he still had feelings for Ginny. She patted her owl, before it flew out her window.

"Granger, get your skinny behind down here so we can get this torture overwith!" Malfoy's arrogant voice screamed from their common room.

She sighed when she walked down the stairs, this was going to be a long day.

A/N: Sorry the chapters aren't so long, but I'm superbusy at the moment. Es una tortura, is spanish for it's a torture and it's also a Shakira song. Please review, good, bad, ideas, anything!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	3. Guilty

Disclaimer: Not mine...

A/N: ... Please review... I beg you !

Guilty

_Guilty, guilty I feel so empty, empty you know how you make me feel_

"Malfoy was actually quite funny." Hermione thought as she was thinking about her forced conversation with Draco. It had been... pleasent actually. And he _had _been funny. Al though she didn't knew why, she knew that if a guy was funny it could always make up for him not being handsome or smart.

"But he is also handsome and smart." She added to her thoughts.

Hermione was walking through the hall of Hogwarts, with her head bend so she stared at the ground and deep in thought. All of the sudden her body stiffened, and she looked up.

Someone smelled like apples. And it wasn't just apples, no it was the special smell of the perfume "Be Delecious"... _Her _perfume!

She looked around to find out who else was using that perfume, when she saw Pansy Parkinslut (Ginny had thought of the nickname) bragging about a perfume Draco had given her the very same morning.

It was the perfume that Hermione used. The perfume that had dissapeared the very same morning.

She turned around on her heal, and walked in rage back to the Head Dorms.

"Hey Granger, back so soon?" Draco greeted her friendly. He smiled at her to, untill he saw her angry expression. "Uh uh." He whispered nervous.

"Malfoy, why is Parkinslut running around bragging that you gave her a perfume this morning? My perfume even!" Hermione raised her voice, and placed her hands on her hips.

"How do you know it's your perfume?" Draco asked her arrogant, inside begging that she would leave the room in rage.

"Because, you idiot, it's the one _I_ use that dissapeared this morning, and it's a muggleperfume. You're not likely to go into a muggle store." She pointed out.

Draco walked over to her, and stopped so they stoot as close as possible. He was almost a head higher than her, so he had to look down to make eyecontact "How are you gonna prove it?" He asked her low.

Hermione stoot quiet for a moment before continuing her yelling "MALFOY, YOU STUPID, INSUFFEREBLE, IDIOTIC, CRIMINAL, ARROGANT PRAT!" She gave him a hard push, and stormed off to her room.

5 minutes later Draco thanked the Gods for that, because if she hadn't she would've been there when Pansy entered the common room in her sexy clothes.

Draco told her to be quiet as they sneaked past Hermiones room. They heard small sobs coming from in there, and while it made Pansy smile evil, Draco, for some reason, couldn't hide a guilty feeling. He chose to ignore it and lead Pansy the rest of the way into his room, and on his bed.

0o0

Pansy had just left the Head Dorms when Hermione finally stopped crying, and left her room to go down to the common room. She was just gonna grab a book to read before sleeping, when she saw Draco sitting on the couch with a letter in his hand. His hands were shaking, and he looked miserable.

All the previous anger she had felt against him faded away as she saw him _that _miserable "What's wrong? Your manicure got canceled?" ... Well almost all of her anger.

"Shut up Granger." He said mean, but he had trouble keeping his voice from trembling for holding back tears. The letter was from his father, and it said that he was to take his Dark Mark the coming christmas.

He wasn't ready. He didn't want that.

Draco got up and pushed past Hermione headed against his room. Once in there he quickly opened a window to get rid of the smell of emotionless sex, apple and guilt. He threw the letter into the fireplace and watched it burn slowly.

0o0

Hermione sighed, feeling a little guilty after Draco had left the common room. She knew what she had to do, she just really didn't wanna do it.

On her walk to his room she regretted it many times "Why does girls have to be the most matture ones?" She sighed annoyed before knocking on his door. She was going to apologize for her mean comment, and she hoped he would then be man enough to aplogize for stealing her perfume.

"I'm only doing this to make it easier for me to live with him." She justified herself, as Draco opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked unkind, and Hermione thought about insulting him and then leave again but she held it back.

She was going to be the bigger person.

"I want to apologize for being mean before. I could tell you were sad, and I shouldn't have said anything." She folded her arms, and tapped her foot.

Draco was so surprised to respond straight away. She apologized? To him? Why?

When he couldn't figure it out he just answered "It's okay, I kinda deserved it." He began to close the door, but Hermione put her foot in. "Aren't you gonna apologize for stealing from me? You know I could've told the professors?" She unfolded her arms again "Why didn't I?" She thought.

"Right I'm sorry." Draco said, and Hermione gasped shocked. She hadn't thought he would actually do it.

"By the way, why didn't you?" he asked curious.

Hermione shrugged her shoulder's "I guess I thought you deserved a chance." And with those final words she returned to her room, leaving a confused Draco.

A/N: Another short chapter, sorry. Next up is how Hermione finds out what the letter said, and some other stuff. Should be really good. Please review this one. Oh and the title and the line is from a song called Guilty by The Rasmus. And the next update should be tonight, or tomorrow. Once more, please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl.


	4. All These Things I Hate

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

A/N: Thank's to all who review's! You make me happy, and you're what keep's me from deleting this story.

All These Things I Hate

_Once more you tell those lies to me, why can't you just be straight up with honesty ?_

"Malfoy! Granger! Pair up!" Snape's voice called through the silent classroom. Many student's gasped when they heard the parring, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? And that Slytherin and that Gryffindor? At least it was bound to be an intresting Potion's class the student's whispered to one and other.

An even grater shock whas when Hermione smirked at Draco, it was usually the other way around. But Hermione had spent the past week trying to get Draco to reveal what had been written in the letter he had recieved. It had led to a lot of fights, but it had in fact also brought the two a new habbit. They now studied together in their common room, since Draco had studied there the entire time they had been back at school and Hermione needed opportunities to ask him about the letter.. And though they mostly fought over her curiosity, they also talked about things either related to the essay they were working on or Hogwarts and they had actually had civil conversations from time to time.

But now Hermione had the chance to annoy Draco about the letter once again. They sat down at her table in front of each other, and waited for further instructions while Snape pairred up the rest of the class.

Hermione quicky scribled down a note, and passed it to Draco:

_Please tell me what that letter said ?_

Draco shook his head, when he had finished reading the note. Hermione sighed and rested her head in her hands. She straightened up again, when the Professor began to talk about the complicated potion they were going to experiemt with this class. It was supposed to make people invisible if it was made right, if it was made wrong it just made people giggle a lot.

To their big surprise Draco and Hermione made an excellent team, since they were both very bright and they understoot to share the task's so it was done quickly.

Halfway through the class everyone was so caught up in producing their potions correct that Snape decided to clean up a bit in his classroom.

"Be carefull Longbottom. This is Verita Serum I'm walking with, and if you don't look out I'll be forcing you to drink it!" Snape threathened Neville, who had almost made him trip by accident.

And that's when Hermione got her brilliant idea... Or so she thought.

While stirring the potion correctly she sneaked a glance at Draco, who didn't notice a thing because he was in the middle of cutting some root's in a very complicated way.

Snape came closer to their table, still carrying the truth serum. Discretly Hermione moved their potion a little closer to the edge of the table. Snape was just about to pass by without any evil remarks (After all Draco was his favorite student) when Hermione's leg shot out, Snape tripped over it and before anyone knew it Draco and Hermione were covered in Verita Serum.

Draco was on his feet at once, panicking, brushing his hand through his soaked hair "Look what you did Granger! That's my hair!" Draco yelled, and pointed at his hair, tears almost filling up his eyes.

"Did anything go to the potion?" Snaped grabbed Hermione by the collar, and she shook her head fearfull. The professor asked her if she was sure over and over again, and everytime Hermione repeated that nothing had gotten into their potion.

Snape sat down at his desk in rage, and Draco looked very angry just in front of Hermione at the small table. As always Hermione began to stare at his beautifull lips, and she had trouble hiding a smirk when he licked them quick. With a little luck, he would've had some Verita Serum in his face, and Hermione would be able to ask him about the letter. She dried up her face with her sleeve, and continued her work on the potion.

0o0

The Potionclass ended, and it was the last one for the day so everyone began to move to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione, however, didn't feel like sitting at the Gryffindor table being completely ignored by everyone, so she decided to eat in her common room.

As soon as she stepped into the room she already concitered home, she dropped her back and walked over to the small tea-kitchen. Searching through all the drawers, she finally found what she was looking for. A piece of parchment. If she or Draco wrote what they wanted for dinner, the house-elwes would send it up to their room.

Hermione turned around slowly, biting her quill and wondering what to eat when Draco spoke "Hey Granger." She hadn't seen him, and her body made a small, surprised jump. He sounded angry.

He was angry.

"Hey Malfoy." She removed the quill from her mouth and bat her lip instead "Um, you want something?" She reached out the parchment toward him, after writing her own request on it.

He shook his head, and didn't take the parchment "No thank's." He still sounded angry, and he still was.

"Okay... Sooo... How are you doing?" Hermione asked him nervous.

"How do you think I'm doing? Do you have any idea how sticky Verita Serum is? And it was all over my hair!" Draco yelled, and got up from his chair.

Hermione took a step back, and tried to restrain herself from giggling. Draco rolled his eyes, ran a hand through his hair, and sat down again.

"So, tell me. What was written in that letter?" Hermione demanded, hoping her plan would work.

"My father wrote I am to take my Dark Mark this christmas, even though I don't want to." Draco gasped shocked at his own words "Why did I tell you that?" He asked Hermione.

"Because I made Snape trip so you would get soaked in Verita Serum, and I could make you tell what was written in the letter." This time Hermione gasped shocked, she hadn't meant to tell him about that. Oh god... Oh no... Maybe some of the Verita Serum had landed in their Potion, which they were forced to drink at the end of the class? Hermione thought scared. "That must be why it didn't work, and we're not giggling." She muttered low to herself.

"What?" Draco asked angry and nervous.

"I think some of the Verita Serum landed in out potion, and that's why it didn't work and we're both unable to lie." Hermione said truthfully.

Draco smirked at her, when she was finished "Fine then, I have an idea!"

Hermione furrowed her brows, but didn't ask him what his idea was.

"Let's play a game of truth and dare... Or just truth, you pick!" Draco exclaimed happy.

"Fine... But no dares!"

"Aww, you're no fun." Draco complained, but agreed to it anyway "I go first!" He demanded and thought of a question "Okay, who was your first... kiss?"

"Victor Krum." Hermione asked promptly unable to hold it back, Draco pretended he was throwing up. "My turn now" She paused "Why don't you wanna take the Dark Mark?"

"I don't believe in Voldemort's ideas." Draco shrugged, pretending the subject was borring him. "Why aren't you out with Pothead and Weasel on their heroic quest?" Draco mocked.

"McGonagall thought it was better if I stayed back at the shcool." Hermione began to fear, he would ask about the order and then pass information to Voldemort. She should get up and leave, but sitting there she had such a wonderfull opportunity to stare at his lips "If you don't believe in Voldemort's ideas, you don't think muggleborns are less worthy than pureblodds?" Hermione looked away as she asked her question. "Why did I ask him that?" She thought frustrated.

"No, especially not you, you're so smart." Draco said immidiately blushing afterwards, when he realised what he had said "Thank's." Hermione said trying to lighten the awkard moment. "Why did you want to know about the letter?" Draco asked her.

"I saw how sad you were when you read it, and I'm beginning to care for you." Aside from a gasp, they both stayed silent, avoiding to look at each other. Hermione got up from where they had been sitting "I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight."

"Night." He whispered as she walked up to her room.

A/N: Aww cute right? And longest chapter yet, I think. The title and the line at the top is from the song All These Things I Hate by Bullet For My Valentine. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	5. Kiss Your Demons Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, here's the fifth chapter, since no one's told me to delete this. And that's why I would like to thank all of my wonderfull reviewers!

Kiss Your Demons Away

_If your sun, fades away, I'll do all just to make it shine. Precious one, it's okay, I'll be here to kiss your demons away._

After Hermione left the common room, Draco sat back with a warm, yet confusing, feeling in his body. "I'm beginning to care for you." That were the words she had used, and that were the words that replayed in his head, over and over again.

"It's nice to have someone carring for me." He thought, not used to the feeling "_Beginning _to care." A little voice in his head corrected. But still, that meant she cared a little bit now, and maybe she would care more for him in the future.

Suddenly a cold feeling crept into him "Why was she beginning to care now?" and did he even need her to care for him? A filthy mudblood?

Just the thought of it made him sick, and what wouldn't his father do if he found out his son neded the care of a mudblood.

He would kill them both.

Draco saw the the parchment they used to communicate with the houselfs, grabbed it and wrote "Firewhiskey." on it. He wasn't sure, they would bring him any but it was worth a try.

5 minutes later there were small knock's on the portrait, and when Draco opened he saw a small houseelf, looking nervous, reaching him a bottle of firewhiskey "I brought Miss Granger's food as well." His voice squeeled.

"She doesn't want it, get it out of my sight!" Draco slammed the portrait, as soon as his last word was spoken.

He unscrewed the top of the firewhiskey, and threw it away. Not carring to get a glass, he put the bottle to his mouth. It burned through his throat when he swallowed, but he didn't care. Anything that kept the cold feeling that slowly consumed his entire body, away.

Every time Draco drank a little more of the firewhiskey, it was like all of his problems seemed a little less... _problematic._

He didn't think about that next morning he would have to face all of his demons again, with a very large headache.

"It's all Granger's fault." he thought "She's a mudblood, and if there weren't mudblood's, my father wouldn't act like he does. If it weren't for mudblood's, my father wouldn't bloddy hate me." The realisation of the hatred Draco's father felt toward him, didn't even make him cry anymore.

Stumbling Draco began to make his way to Hermione's room to tell her that everything was her fault. He pushed the door open, sat the bottle on a small table next to the door and made his way closer to the bed.

Just before screaming her awake, he looked at her. He didn't found her beautifull, her frizzy hair was spread all over the pillow, but still in the blue moonlight that shined on her white scin he found her quite pretty. Angelic actually.

"Oh." He breathed at his thoughts "Oh." He repeated. When he turned around to walk back to his own room, and sleep he tripped in her rug.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked fearfull lighting her wand and pointing around the room.

"Hi." Draco said from the floor, where he was currently lying.

Hermione didn't know what to think or say so she just answered "Hi." Draco just sat on the floor, smiling goofy at her so she asked him what he was doing in her room.

"I just..." He tried to stand up, but landed on his butt quick again "I wanted to say..." He had forgotten.

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked him, when she saw the bottle on her table and Draco's weird behavior.

"Only a little bit." Draco said crawling his way to the table, and trying to reach for his bottle.

"Why are you drunk?" Hermione said annoyed, she sighed and climbed out of bed. Before Draco could reach the bottle she took it, and walked into their bathroom. Once in there she poured the rest of the firewhiskey into the toilet and flushed.

"No... No... You killed it!" Draco snarled, crawling after her into the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah." Hermione rolled her eyes, and helped Draco on his feet. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room." She said supporting him through the door that lead to his room, and pushing him onto his bed.

"You smell like apples." Draco said while concentrating hard on putting one foot in front of another. It was very hard for him.

"Yeah, and you smell nasty now shut up." Hermione told him strict while pulling a blanket over him. She had every intention of walking back into her own room and sleep 'till morning when Draco sobbed "My father hates me."

He sounded so honest, lost and hopeless that she couldn't get herself to leave him. Slowly she turned toward him "I'm sure he doesn't." She tried.

"Oh yeah! He hates you to" Draco said like he was telling her to add another ingredient to their potion. So every-day like.

"Don't move. Just... stay where you are." Hermione pointed warning at Draco before walking back to her own room, grabbing her blanekt and then returning to Draco's room. He was snoring loud. After hesitating a little she walked over to him and kissed him quick on the forhead. "It keep's the demons away." Her mom had told her when she was little.

She pulled out his silver and green armchair and made herself as comfortable as possible in it. She was going to watch him in case he woke up and felt sick or something else. After spending an hour watching his lips, she was sleeping as deep as he was.

A/N: What happens when Draco wakes up and find's Hermione in his room ? Well, only I know and you have to wait finding out, untill I post the next chapter. The title and line at the top is from the song Kiss Your Demons Away with Pernille Valentin. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	6. Save Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Right, so since my life is totally crap at the moment I've decided to focus on the smaller, positive things. Like my wonderfull reviews, thank's so much and keep them coming, please.

Save Me

_Save me, save me from this loneliness I feel. Save me, save me someone get me out of here. Save me, save me make my worries disappear._

When Draco woke up the next morning, his head was pounding like crazy and he had trouble with just opening his eyes. The light in the room hurt, so he turned to rest on his stomach, hiding his face in his pillow. He reached out his hand, to fumble his way over the table besides his bed. He was looking for his watch, but accidently knocked over a lamp. The noise it made, got his head to pound so loud he could actually hear it. When it went back to normal pounding, the room fell silent. That's when Draco noticed another sound. Someone breathing. At first he, of course, figured it was himself but then when he held is breath the sound was still there.

Fearing the worst, he opened one of his eyes looking at the empty space besides him in the bed. He had feared to see Hermione lie there. Sighing with relief, he turned his head and opened his other eye to.

There in his armchair, was Hermione sleeping, her knee's drawn up to her face and her mouth slightly open. Once again Draco caught himself thinking there was something angelic about her, when she slept. Maybe it was because she weren't sounding like a know-it-all, spitting an insult at him or glaring at him with her chocolatebrown eyes he thought. "Whoa, brown eyes. Normal brown eyes, not chocolate!" Draco corrected himself.

Allowing himself to enjoy the sight of her, sleeping in his room, one last minute he sighed before hissing "What are you doing here mudblood?"

She didn't wake up.

What Draco didn't know, was that Hermione had woken up several times through the night, due to her uncomfortable position, and then she had put a sleeping spell on herself.

"Mudblood?" Draco said a little louder. Though not to loud, to spare his already aching head. Carefully he sat up "Granger?" he asked a little nervous. "Is she dead?" he asked himself. "Oh my god, what did I do last night?" he thought getting more and more nervous.

Ignoring the pain in his head, he climbed out of his bed and walked slowly over to the armchair. Only touching her with his fingertips, he tried to shaker her awake.

"Are you dead?" he asked stupid. Swearing and sighing he realised he had to check her breathing. Holding his breath, he moved his head closer to her, stopping in front of her mouth. He let his breath out, when he felt her warm breathing against his ear.

"Granger, you need to wake up." he said in a normal, civil tone. She still slept on. Frustrated Draco straightend up, and stuck his arm underneath Hermiones body.

Carrying her in his arms, he began to make his way across his room and into the bathroom. He almost dropped her once, so he helped her arms around his neck. "Granger, stop that." he warned her, when she, unconscious, rubbed her nose against his neck. "I mean it Granger." he added, when she didn't stop, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Draco thought he would be sick, if she didn't stop it soon.

While he was walking through the bathroom, he couldn't stop thinking about how easy she was to carry. "Does she ever eat?" he said skimming over her skinny body. When he moved his gaze back up to her face, he looked straight into Hermione's chocolatebrown eyes.

"Goodmorning." She tried.

"Finally." Draco replied grumpy "Can I put you down now, or will you prefer to be carried the rest of the way to your room?" He asked her sarcastic.

"I wouldn't mind being carried." Hermione wondered, before Draco dropped her.

"Well I won't do it, now" He waited to continue, untill she was on her feet again "Why were you in my room when I woke up?"

He had hoped she would blush, and stutter her way through an explanation, but all she did was shrug and say "You were drunk and I was afraid you'd wake up and get sick or something."

"Why would you care?" Draco rolled his eyes, and began to brush his teeth pretending he didn't care about her answer. Inside his heart was pounding just as much as his head.

Hermione didn't blush, or stutter or something like that. She only look ed away from him before answering "I've already told you, I'm beginning to care for you. You know Malfoy, we've actually managed to have civil conversations. Have you ever tconsidered the possibility that we could become... well friends I guess, we can call it?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, while fighting down a smile. He had considered that "Why should I want to be friends with a mudblood?"

"Same reason I have for wanting to be friends with a pureblood prat, we get along."

"We do?" Draco asked suspicious.

"Yeah... Most of the time anyway." Hermione added.

They were both thinking the possibility through, none of them had any other friends left at Hogwarts. Draco could have a conversation with Blaise Zabinni, and he could snog Pansy. But a friend? Had he ever had one? He would be saved from the loneliness he felt, he realised.

Hermione talked to Ginny and the other Gryffindors... Sometimes. But she needed someone, who would make the time for her when she needed it. Someone who would be interested in what she said. She was tired of always having to be the one to begin a conversation. It was crazy to think Draco could be that person, but eventually, she thought, eventually he could. She would be saved from the loneliness she felt, she realised.

"I guess we can be some sort of friends. It would make living together a lot easier." Draco said, before continuing brushing his teeth.

Hermione offered him her prettiest smile "Then can I tell you something? As a friend?"

Draco nodded, and prepared to smile his most charming smile at her, certain she would say something sweet.

"You really need to shower." Hermione teased before splashing water, from the sink, at him and running into her own room.

Draco thought about following, but decided not to. He could always get back at her later, and right now... He did actually need to shower.

A/N: So, liked it, hated it? Have any ideas? Oh and happy first of december:D Right so, I have an idea for the next chapter so yeah I'll problably post another one later today. Oh and the title and the line is from the song Save Me by Kira And The Kindred Spirits. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	7. You're So Vain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... That's right, just force me into admitting it.

A/N: Currently drowning all my sorrows in shopping and Hägen-Dazs Belgian Chocolate ice-cream. Thank's to all who reviewed, love you ! Please keep reviewing.

You're So Vain

_You're so vain, you problably think this song is about you, you're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you, don't you, don't you, don't you?_

"So you and Malfoy are what?" Ginny asked Hermione, when they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking a butterbeer.

Hermione had been telling Ginny about the Friend-Agreement her and Malfoy had made. She swallowed some butterbeer before answering the redhead "Well we're friends... Of some sort. I don't know Gin', I think friend_ly_ is the best word for it." Ginny shot Hermione a concerned look before putting the bottle to her mouth.

"So have your heard from Harry and Ron lately?" Hermione asked to change the subject, and avoid Ginny's wondering look's.

"Nop, except of course for the threathening note from Ron." Ginny giggled, and then lightend up when her boyfriend, Keith, entered the pub "Hermione would you mind if we finished this another time, I feel like I haven't seen Keith this entire week?"

"You haven't seen me this entire week." Hermioen thought bitter, before smiling and saying "Of course, say hi from me." After a quick hug Ginny was gone.

Hermione leaned back, sighing, in her seat. Annoyed she took another sip of her butterbeer, and began to look around at the other visitors in the pub.

After a moment her eyes fell on a blonde sitting on the bar, making the beautifull Rosmerta laugh again and again. When his silver eyes caught her staring ones she smiled kindly, and looked away out of the window.

"Is anybody sitting here?" Draco coughed, suddenly appearing by her table.

Hermione looked up at him, he seemed nervous but, of course, he gave her a confident smile. She shook her head and straightend up "No, you wanna sit?"

"No I just wanted to know." he commented sarcastic when he pulled out a chair and sat down.

They sat in silence, and since Hermione didn't know what to do, so she pushed her empty bottle around on the table "Oh, do you want me to get you another butterbeer?" Draco asked when he observed her bottle was empty.

"Wow, I would've never thought you actually have manners." Hermione smirked at him, and her smile broadened when she saw him blush "and thank's for asking, but no thank's." she replied kind. With one look her could get her to feel guilty, even if he was the one who was supposed to feel guilty.

Hermione returned to pushing her bottle around, getting caught up in making perfect circles when Draco said "Well, this is fun."

She let a laugh escape and sssh'ed at him "I'm trying to concentrate." She kept her eyes on the bottle, but was sure Draco was grinning.

"Granger, can we go back now? I'm seriously bored." he asked.

"Well, I'm not."

"Like I would care, me being bored is more important than you not being."

"God, Malfoy I think you're the most selfish human being on the planet." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That's just silly... You've met anybody on the planet?" Draco asked, trying not to let his face show the pleasure he got from annoying her.

"Why do you enjoy annoying me so much?" Hermione wondered while pulling on her coat and gathering the bags with her new book's he had bought earlier.

"Very hard to say." Draco told her when he held the door open for her. When they were outside, they began to make their way back to the castle, bickering about something McGonagall had taught them in their last Transfiguration class.

"No, Malfoy it's right and then left!" Hermione insisted once again when they entered the dorm. She put all of her bags on the floor next to the couch, threw her jacket on top of them and sat down sighing.

"Granger you're supposed to be a know-it-all, I'm telling you it's left and then right!" Malfoy sat down in the armchair across of the couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes "You're falling back on insult's Malfoy, all you ever call me these days is a know-it-all."

"I could call you worse things, if you miss it so much." Draco felt annoyed, since he was trying his best to act civil, he was about to call her a mudblood, when he sighed and said "This friend thing, isn't going to well is it?" instead.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders "Considering it's us, I actually think it is. We just need to do something together, besides fighting. Friend things." She added wondering.

"Any suggestions?" Draco asked in a mock-tone.

Surprisingly Hermiones eyes glowed with mischief "Actually, yeah." Draco shot her a questioning look "I'm taking you out." Hermione announced, before going up to her room.

Draco sat in shock for a while, and then he followed her "Granger, where are you taking me out to, and have you lost your mind?" He asked through her closed door.

"Question one, you'll se. Question two, no I haven't."

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her, he was curious of were they were going.

"Getting dressed, I'll be out in a second."

"Just come out now, changing clothes won't make you pretty." Draco yelled, pleased he could still come up with a decent insult.

Hermione opened the door slightly, to hide her almost naked body "You're so vain, Malfoy."

Draco tried to hide the fact he was starring down her bra while answering "Yeah, but you want to be my friend anyway." Finally fighting his eyes away, he smirked at her.

"I guess."

"And you're hatin' it, aren't you?" He smirked again, when she shut the door in his face. He walked back down to the common room, and waited impatient for her to come down. He was still curious about where they were going.

Hermione took a deep breath, and ran a hand through her hair before entering the common room. Draco gasped low, and his eyes widened when he saw her.

She had straightend her hair so it fell in long, wavy curls down her back. She was wearing a pair of tight, black jeans, and a long white tanktop with a shorter green t-shirt over it. She sat down on the couch, constantly feeling Draco's eyes on her, and pulled on a pair of black, highheeled boot's. "I left my jacket down here, didn't I?" She asked Draco.

"Uh huh... Oh right, it's over there." Draco pointed to where she had thrown her jacket earlier, still entranced with her beauty.

Hermione looked at the jacket, it was lightblue and it didn't match her clothes "I'll just use a warming spell, if it's needed." she thought. "Oh, I forgot my purse in my room." She exclaimed with an innocent voice. She turned around to go back to her room, and her intentions weren't the least bit innocent. She wanted Draco to notice how wellfitted her jeans were, especially from behind.

And he did notice. In fact that was all he could think about, he wasn't even curios about where they were going, or how they would get there anylonger.

"Still think changing clothes wont make me look pretty?" Hermione thought, but she didn't say it aloud. "Follow me." she ordered instead, when she returned and they walked out of the common room together. Hermione led the way through the hushed castle, and revealed a secret passage that led to Honeydukes to Draco.

"Wow I've never heard of this passage." Draco didn't want to sound to impressed but he did. And he was impressed by Hermione, maybe she wasn't so good as everyone thought.

"Sshh, quiet." The bossy girl smiled at him, before climbing through the statue. "I am being quiet." Draco pouted at her, before grinning and following.

They hadn't noticed two eyes watching them from the dark.

A/N: Next up is where they're going, what they're doing and who was watching them. The lines "I think you're the most selfish human being on the planet" "That's just silly... You've met anybody on the planet?" is from the movie Two Week's Notice (Disclaimer: I do not own Two Week's Notice) and the title and line is from the song You're so vain with Carly Simon. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl

Ps. A little teaser: _"He gazed at her and she immidiately stopped her giggling, she didn't know how to respond to the sudden shiver he made her feel. Had he noticed?" _Muhaha I'm evil for doing this, I know.


	8. I Kissed A Drunk Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Please review!

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter, my favorite so far, to my dear reviewer iluv2dance, because of her wonderfull reviews and because I'm scared she'll throw another peanut M&M at me:D

I Kissed A Drunk Girl

_I kissed a drunk girl, why do I do these things, that I do to myself? I kissed a drunk girl, and I'm sure I could've been anybody else, anybody else. I know you don't care about me, I'm sure that all is said and done, and I go home feeling lonely, you will have had your fun, do you even remember?_

A pair of ice-blue eyes twinkled in the dark, as they watched the two Headstudent's sneak out laughing, and for once enjoying the other's company.

Dumbledore continued to walk down the corridor, with Fawkes on his shoulder, shaking his head slighty. He smiled knowingly and continued to hum "It's Oh So Quiet."

0o0

Draco and Hermione had reached Hogsmeade, Hermione smirking and Draco laughing teasingly at her pretending he didn't care that she still hadn't told him where they were going.

"Okay Granger where do we go from here?" He asked her, looking at the empty mainstreet and then moving his gaze longingly to the Three Broomsticks, from where laughter and gentle light reached them.

"Well, we have to apparate." She said also looking around, but to make sure nobody saw them.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes "And how will we do that when you still haven't told me where we're going?" her next move surprised him as she pulled him close "You'll have to hold on the me. Really. Tight." she breathed in his ear, laughing when she saw his surprised expression.

To shut her up Draco tighten his grip around her "Sure you know how to do this?" Hermione nodded and closed her eyes in concentration.

A moment after they we're standing in Diagon Alley.

They quickly let go of each other, and Hermione began to walk to The Leaky Cauldron to avoid Draco's awkward stare.

"Wait a minute, where exactly are you taking me Know-It-All?" Draco sounded suspicious as they made their way through the magic pub and into muggle London.

"Shut it Ferret-Boy." She snapped at him, before looking around for a moment. "Come on it's this way." She pointed to a street and began to walk over there.

Draco caught up with her "But there's muggles everywhere?" he hissed, hoping no one could hear their conversation.

"I know, I am taking you out for a "Muggle's Night Out"." Hermione smiled innocent at him, when she pushed the door open to a fastfood restaurant.

Draco's mouth was formed as an "O" when he walked into the restaurant, and followed Hermione to an empty table. She gave him a menu, and read through her own. Draco just stared at his. He didn't know what she expected him to do.

"I think I'll have a number two, what about you?" She asked him, glancing at him over the top of her menu. She tried her best not to laugh, when she saw his lost expression. Small fit's of giggling escaped, though.

"I'll have the same as you." Draco answered cleverly. Hermione got up to order, and while she was gone Draco took a look at the other visitors at the restaurant. There were and old couple, drinking a cup of coffe. A young woman, with her husband and her two kids, and lot's of young people. They we're gathered around a huge table, as they talked, ate and laughed.

Hermione returned with two plasticglasses in her hand, she reached one of them to Draco and took a sip of her own. Draco stared bewildered at the black fluid in his glass "You want me to drink this?"

Hermione nodded, and told him it was just Pepsi. "What's "Just Pepsi"?" Draco wondered as he slowly swallowed some of it. It tasted good... really good actually.

A number was called out, and Hermione went to the counter to collect her order. Two pizza's with ham, cheese and tomatosauce. She was about to break into hysteric laughter when she presented the food to Draco, who stared at her like she was mad.

"It's pizza" She began to explain, slow like she was talking to a 5-year old "You know, bread, ham, cheese and tomatosauce. You'll love it." She promised him, before taking a bite of her slice.

"Mmm... It's good actually." Draco said, eagerly taking another bite. A little cheese got stuck at his lips, which Hermione had stared at.

"You have a little..." She pointed at her own lip, not wanting anything to ruin her opportunity to look at his lips. Draco moved his hand up, but to the wrong side. Hermione giggled and moved her own hand up to remove the cheese.

Just as she did, Draco licked his lips to make sure it was all gone. His tounge brushed over her finger. It made her shiver.

He gazed at her and she immidiately stopped her giggling, she didn't know how to respond to the sudden shiver he had made her feel. Had he noticed?

"Are you um... done?" Hermione asked him blushing and staring at the table.

"Mmhh." Draco answered still trying to find out what he should think of what had just happened.

"Okay, we should go then." Hermione glanced at a clock on the wall, before grabbing her purse en exiting the restaurant. Once again Draco caught up with her, and she led the way to a small cinema.

"Two, please." Hermione smiled at the man behind the glasswindow. Draco stood behind her, disgusted by the idea of watching a movie, and being surrounded by muggles.

"You know you're supposed to be 18." The man said. Hermione told him they were, and Draco looked half amused, half surprised at her. Hermione Granger would lie?

"You know, Hermione, just because I don't see you as often as I would like doesn't mean I can't remember your age." the man, a good friend of her parents, said grinning a little as his eyes fell on Draco. He lowered his voice so only Hermione and Draco would hear him "But since you're going with your boyfriend, I'll let you through." Both their bodies went rigid as he winked at them and handed them the tickets. Hermione forced a smile while she slid her arm around Draco "Come on, honey." Her voice was sickening sweet, and sounded false.

As soon as they were out of the man's sight, she let go of Draco. "Sit here while I go get us some popcorns." She ordered, a little bossy, and then she left. Once again Draco was left to himself, and to wathching all the muggles around him.

Hermione returned with two order's of popcorn in her hands, and two bottles of Fanta in her purse. She handed one of the popcorn's to Draco, who was forced to taste somthing new once again. He liked it as much as he had like all the other things.

While watching the movie they sat close to each other, they're arms were constantly touching and their knee's sometimes brushed against the other's. Hermione had her eyes on the screen the entire time, but Draco gazed at her from time to time. He saw a couple in front of them, first holding hands and then later on in the movie they snuggled up close to each other, and kissed.

The hand that were lying next to Hermione's suddenly itched, and he placed it in his lap instead. Now his elbow was touching Hermione's, and he could feel the warmth from her body against his knee. Uncomfortable he moved around in the seat, and spilled some of his popcorns on the floor.

"If you have to use the toilet, you can go." Hermione whispered concerned to him, Draco stuck his toungue out at her. Not the most matture thing to do, they both thought.

Once the movie ended Draco flew up from his chair, and moved so theres was a little space between him and Hermione. "Did you like it?" Hermione asked, carefull because of his angry appearence. Draco shrugged his shoulders, but then nodded. Truth to be told he had barely been able to concentrate, and keep his eyes on the screen.

"Um, do you wanna go get some ice-cream?" Hermione suggested, it had been a part of her plan from the beginning but now she thought it was maybe smarter to just go back to Hogwarts. And after all, Hermione was a smart girl.

Draco didn't answer, he didn't know what to answer. Hermione stopped moving, and so did he. Young muggles pushed past them to get into a disco, and more and more joined them as the two persons just stood and watched each other.

Suddenly Hermione smirked "Malfoy, have you ever danced?".

"Maybe you snoggin Krum is all you remember from the Yule Ball, but I was in fact there and I did infact dance." Draco replied mockingly, and trying to fight down a shudder that always appeared when he thought of dancing with Pansy.

"Yeah, but I mean really dance. Have you ever gone clubbin'?" Hermion gazed at the disco while she talked to him. Embarrased Draco shook his head, making his blonde hair fall into his eyes "Am I dressed for it?" He asked.

Hermione looked him over; Dark jeans, a black shirt, a normal belt and then the blonde hair that fell into his silver eyes. She blushed a little and her voice shaked when she told him "Definetly."

Draco smirked at her, and they moved over to stand in the line. Loud music was pumping in the dimmed room, where lot's of young people were dancing close. Smoke filled the room, and the bartender's ran around to please all of the impatient customers.

Hermione moved to the bar and came back with two beer's, she smiled confident at Draco when she gave him his beer. Not many people knew this but Hermione could _dance_! And she loved to do it. "I'm gonna show that pureblood prat a thing or two." she thought.

Draco enjoyed all of the stares the girls in the club gave him, when the walked by swaying their hips, and throwing back their hair way to much for it to be natural. Most of them wore short skirst, and tight tops. Draco moved his gaze back to Hermione, who swayed along with the music. She still wasn't a beauty, he thought, but she had something about her that the other girls lacked. Draco just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Let's dance." Hermione suggested, before grabbing Draco's hands and pulling him out on the crowded dancefloor. She threw her arms up over her head, and moved her body along with the music. Draco stared at her confident moves for a while, before he began to move along with the music as well.

"What are you trying to do? Knock someone out?" He yelled at her, over the music, in a mocking tone annoyed by the power she was gaining over him.

"You're such a stupid brat!" she yelled back and moved towards the bar. Draco followed her but this time she only bought one beer, and she didn't spare him a look.

"_Please don't ignore me, 'cause you know I adore you. Can't you just pretend to be nice? Could you at least pretend to be nice, you could just pretend to be nice, and then everything in my life would be allright." _The music pounded through the speakers, and after Hermione left him Draco suddenly didn't like the club anylonger. A girl came up and asked him to dance, after glancing around one more time he shrugged, said sure and followed the girl to the still crowded dancefloor.

Hermione saw Draco dance with a blonde girl, who clung to him so she almost felt sick. She had switched from beer to drinks, not knowing what to do, but drink. A couple of guys asked her to dance, but none of them made her feel in the mood for it so she politely declined all of them. Another guy offered her a drink, and accepted it with a kind smile and a kiss on the cheak.

Several drinks after, she tried to stumble her way to the bathroom but fell. Someone's strong arms caught her before she hit the floor, and she smiled thankfull at her blonde, silvereyed, rescuer.

"I think you've had enough." Draco smirked at her when he steadied her.

Hermione giggled "You know, your eyes are silver and" she was interrupted by herself and another giggle "The Slytherin color is silver."

"Yes I do know that, but I'm glad you find it amusing." Draco told her, and smiled a little when he saw her happy, sparkling eyes. She looked at him like he for once didn't made her want to strangle someone "She's drunk, that's why." He reminded himself as he helped her out of the club.

"And do you know that" Hermion began snarling, but then tripped on her high heel's "Ouch... that hurt... it did actually." She was sitting on the street, wondering about being hurt. Draco lifted her up in his arms, and carried her to a deserted street where he apparated back to Hogsmeade.

"Woosh, woosh." Hermione said in his arms, amazed at how quickly Draco could walk from London to Hogsmeade "You walked so fast, woosh woosh, and now... we're here." She threw her arms out to indicate what "here" was.

Draco laughed at her surprised expression when he crawled down the secret passage from the cellar of Honeydukes "There's a hole in the floor." She pointed out.

When Draco had carried Hermione halfway through the tunnel she bagan to pout "Why aren't you fast anymore, no woosh woosh?"

After several more "Woosh woosh" outbursts from Hermione, they reached their dorm. Carefull Draco placed the drunk girl on her bed, and began to pull her boot's of.

"Oh this is nice." Hermione said as she layed down on her bed. She closed her eyes sleepy, and had almost drifted of to sleep when Draco tugged the blanket around her.

"Night." his soft voice sounded.

"Night Draco." She yawned.

Draco's eyes widened as she spoke his name, and he gazed at her "Are you awake?" he whispered after a moment.

"I'm up, I'm up." she said and sat up for a short moment before lying down on the bed again. Draco smiled at that, and without knowing what he was thinking, so perhaps without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her. He slowly brushed his lips over her's.

She barely kissed back, and soon after a small snore was heard from her. Draco fled back to his own room and paced around in it quickly "Why did I do that? She's drunk! She won't remember anything tomorrow!" he wondered pulling his clothes off annoyed, and throwing it on the floor "She left me in that club!". He climbed to bed thinking Hermione didn't care for him, and felt more lonely than ever.

A/N: Yay, longest chapter so far. Please tell me it's good, 'cause it's my favorite so far. The song in the disco is "Pretend To Be Nice" By Josie And The Pussycats, and the title and the line at the top is from the song I Kissed A Drunk Girl by Something Corporate. Please, please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	9. Little Miss Dangerous

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I have some bad news I need to share... Though I'm afraid to do so, because I think iluv2dance will hurt me with something worse than Gummi Bears Of Doom (Though what could be worse than that, right?) But I have to tell you guys: I problably wont update the next week, maybe two, because of my huge, stupid Danish project.

Little Miss Dangerous

_Little miss dangerous, little miss dangerous to me. She's my little miss dangerous, little miss dangerous to me, yes she is._

When Hermione woke up her head was pounding, and she feared meeting Draco because of the jokes she thought he'd make. So after a while when she tried to get out of bed, she decided it wasn't worth it and drifted back into sleep.

When Draco woke up he felt a strange urge to talk to someone. He had kissed Hermione the night before, and he couldn't find out what he feared most: That she would remember, or that she wouldn't? To put off the moment where he had to face her, he drifted back into sleep.

They entered the bathroom at the same time. Hermione with a huge messy hair, old make-up smudged around her eyes and still wearing the same clothes as the night before. Draco wore his black boxershorts and a grey t-shirt. He ran a hand through the blonde hair, but Hermione kept her eyes on his lips "Goodmorning." He said.

Hermione was a little startled to hear his voice, but she gave him a tired smile "Morning." There were an awkward silence when Hermione tried to remember anything from the night before, and Draco tried to find out if she remembered anything from the night before.

A blush crept to her cheaks as she remembered saying "Woosh woosh." impressed, because of Draco's speed. Draco saw the brush and coughed a little, so she did remember?

"About last night-" he began, but the corners of her mouth turned down and she sulked "Do you have to bring it up already?" Hermione asked angry. She was upset he didn't even give her a chance to shower, before him messing with her head.

Draco felt his heart fall down into his stomach "Um, no I guess not." he said as he thought "So she does remember the kiss, but she's upset about it." He had never considered that would happen.

"Thank's." She said, clearly still offended. She brushed her teeth, walked into her room and came back with some different clothes "Can I shower first?" She was tapping her foot against the floor, and she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Sure." Draco shrugged his shoulders, turned his back to her and left the room. He sat down on his bed and sighed in frustration, why was she so upset over a small kiss?

Deep down he knew why, because he had treated her like scum for the past 6 years and he still did sometimes... But it wasn't to late to change. Draco got off his bed and went down into their common room to order some breakfast.

Hermione sat down inside the shower, after she had spent a moment on finding the perfect tempature. She pulled her knee's up so her head could rest on them, and breathed out heavily. Nothing was more relaxing than a hot shower. She tried not to think of the moment where she'd have to see Draco again. She still feared he would make jokes and evil comments about the night before.

Hermione's plan had been to stay in the shower until the water became cold, or Draco kicked her out, but suddenly she felt sick and had to rush over to the toilet. Exhausted she put on her clothes, and entered her own room. She wanted to lie down for a while on the bed, but then she smelled warm croissants, her favorite breakfast. She let her feet's carry her down into the common room, closer to the smell.

"Breakfast is ready." Draco told Hermione cheerfull when she entered the common room, looking a little suspicious.

"So I smell, is that warm croissants?" Hermione asked, trying not to show how impressed she was at his nice breakfast and the fact that he had remembered that her favorite were warm croissants.

"Sit down, and be comfortable." Draco smiled at her, though a little forced since he was sad she hadn't seemed the least bit impressed by his breakfast.

They ate in silence, and barely looked at each other. When Hermione was done she threw the left-over croissant on her plate, pushed the plate as far away as possible before she leaned back in her chair "That was delicious."

Draco grinned widely "Of course. It was my idea." he smirked at her. He stood up to remove the plates from their small table into the little tea-kitchen, but when he came back Hermione was lying curled up on the couch, sweating unusual much and shaking. She became paler by the minute.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"Nothing, it's just hangover I guess." Hermione's brown eyes studied his lips for a while "I'll go sleep in my room." when she was half up the stairs she said "It was sweet of you to get breakfast." Draco enjoyed her words like a puppy enjoys a snack.

When he could no longer she her on the stairs, he sat for a while and thought about what a few sweet words from her had done to him; it was dangerous what she made him feel. For him it was dangerous anyway "Little Miss Dangerous." he mumbled thoughtfull.

0o0

When Draco had waited for Hermione to wake up about two and a half hour, he decided that he had to go check on her. She had looked so ill earlier, before she went to bed.

After a few unanswered knocks on the door he called "Granger?" She still didn't answer and when Draco placed his ear on the door he couldn't hear her walk around. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Hermione was resting on her bed, under her blanket, her body was still shaking and she was paler than white, even her lips had lost their color.

Draco rushed to her bed and woke her up "Granger, wake up you need to go the hospitalwing!"

She blinked a few times, but closed her eyes again and murmered something Draco didn't understand "Yeah yeah you're right know-it-all, but now we need to get you to the hospitalwing." He moved his arms underneath her body so he could carry her. Her body was burning with fever.

Hermione's eyes opened quickly "No, put me down." she demanded, but it was to late. Her blanket slipped of her and revealed her naked chest.

Hermione's arms flew up to her chest, to cover up her nakedness, while Draco put her on the bed and turned around. He hoped she hadn't seen him blush.

"You can't just come in and grab people when they're sleeping." Hermione screamed behind him.

"You're sick, I wanted to carry you to the hospitalwing. And how was I supposed to know you sleep naked?" Draco was angry, he had only tried to help her.

"I don't sleep naked, it's just the fever." She whispered the last part. She didn't want to admit that she'd never get to the hospitalwing if he didn't carry her.

When Draco could her Hermione had stopped moving he slowly turned around and saw her sitting on her bed in a long blue t-shirt and grey hotpants. Her eyes were loosing color too. "Will you please carry me, Malfoy?" She asked him as polite as possible. He nodded and once again held her in his arms.

If anybody had seen them in the hall's, they would've seen Draco Malfoy in loose black pants and an open shirt with a pale and half asleep Hermione Granger in his arms. She had her arms around his neck, and his grib around her was tight and protective.

0o0

"You can come in and see her now, Mr. Malfoy." Poppy Pomfrey, the schoolnurse, told the awaiting Draco. He had been waiting most of the day outside the hospital, fearing what was wrong with Hermione.

He walked over to the only occupied bed, where Hermione was lying with a little more color than she had had a few hours ago. Her hands we're nervously smoothing her covers when she gave him a kind, tired smile.

"Hey." He said in a soft voice.

"Hi." She answered, a little ashamed that Draco Malfoy, of all persons, would see her in a hospitalbed.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, I'm doing good."

"Good." After Draco had repeated her word, there was an awkward silence. Hermione breathed in "Listen, thank's for carrying me down here. And for checking on me earlier. And waiting for me. It was... really sweet of you."

"Thank's, but it was no problem." Draco smiled and thought "Since I have no one else than you to spend my day with." Hermione smiled back, and Draco thought of the issue they still hadn't discussed "So does this mean, you're not upset about the kiss anymore?"

"Kiss?" Hermione's eyes grew wide with wonder and shock.

"Uh, uh." Draco said.

A/N: Evil way to end it, I know. And you wont know what happens until two week's. Please review and tell me what you want to happen. Oh and the title and line is from the song Little Miss Dangerous by Ted Nugent.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	10. She Drives Me Crazy

A/N: Yay for sickness, now I have time to write.

She Drives Me Crazy

_She drives me crazy, like no one else. She drives me crazy, and I can't help myself._

"What kiss?" Hermione asked as she sat up in the hospitalbed and tried to ignore the dizzyness she felt.

Draco backed away from her bed a little and tried to come up with something clever to answer "April fool?" ... He didn't succed.

"Malfoy, it's in the middle of november." Hermione rolled her eyes at his stupidity and waited for him to answer her earlier question. He sighed, muttered something and then turned to leave. With big trouble Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed "Oh no, don't you dare go anywhere!" she said to Draco's back.

He stopped and sighed once more. He knew that if he didn't leave now he would say or do something that he would regret. Yet he still turned around to face her.

She was sitting on her bed with her legs over the side, pouting a little at him staring into his eyes with her fiery ones. Draco didn't know what it was about Hermione, she was the only girl, maybe person, who could drive him crazy. He thought of himself as a champion in fighting with people. Actually he saw though of himself as a champion generally, but the only person who could always beat him was the little muggle-born, plain, bookworm, know-it-all, Gryffindor Hermione Granger.

It made her nervous that he just stood there and stared at her, her hands was playing nervously with a lock of hair before she spoke "Malfoy?" softly.

"You sure you wanna know what kiss?" He asked as he moved closer to the bed.

Hermione answered yes al though suddenly she wasn't all that certain anymore. She didn't move an inch when Draco came closer to her, but she wanted to. He looked threathening with his lost-looking silver eyes, his hair a mess and constantly moving closer to her. He was almost at her bed when he asked her "Are you sure?" again. Hermione held her breath and nodded. Her curiosity about the kiss and Draco's weird behaviour was driving her crazy.

He had walked so close to the bed that their legs was pressed against each others "You asked for it." He whispered before he bent over and let his lips brush over her's, exactly as they had done the night before.

When Draco pulled away he gazed at her for a short time before he left the hospitalwing. Hermione just sat still on her bed, not knowing what to think. She had no memory of Draco kissing her like that. Kissing her at all. But that wasn't her biggest concern at the moment. No, Hermione Granger's biggest concern was that she had just been kissed by Draco Malfoy and she hadn't protested. In fact she didn't even mind him kissing her, it felt nice. His lips and breath had been warm against her skin.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room from her office in the back of the hospital "Miss Granger do you feel fresh enough to return to your common room?" She asked.

Hermione, still in shock over what had just happened, shrugged her shoulders unable to make a simple decision.

"Mr. Malfoy will be there if something happens. He's been very concerned for you." Madam Pomfrey said annoyed that Hermione didn't respond. When Hermione heard that her eyes grew wide and she finally spoke "No Madam Pomfrey, I would like to stay for a few more hours." she pleaded. Madam Pomfrey nodded and returned to her office.

Hermione streched out on her bed, hoping to get some sleep but too many thoughts were passing through her mind.

0o0

In the Head common room, just as many thoughst were passing through Draco's head. He had kissed her twice now. He didn't understand why he wanted to kiss Hermione, since after all she drove him crazy. But still he couldn't help but carring for her. Being friends with her. Falling for her.

He jumped up from the couch as the last thought passed through his head. Could he really be falling for Hermione Granger of all persons?

Draco had never had a girlfriend. Sure Pansy acted like she was his girlfriend, and everyone thought of them as a couple, but besides her there had never been a girl in Draco's life. The thought that he wanted Hermione to be that girl, was absurd to him.

But it was still true.

It had pleased him that she hadn't pulled away when he kissed her. He had exspected her to, but then again he had also exspected her to scream at him when he finished the kiss. She hadn't. She hadn't really done anything, but stare at him in disbelief. Maybe she could care for him in a different way than just friendly. Maybe he could trust her. There was so many maybe's in Draco's head. But maybe they could be good for each other.

Even though they drove each other crazy.

A/N: Sweet, but short. What's gonna happen in next chapter? I don't know. Ideas anyone? The title and line is from the song She Drives Me Crazy by Tom Jones. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	11. Slipped Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Merry christmas everybody:D All I want for christmas is a review, please.

Slipped Away

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't. I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same._

Hermione feared the moment she was gonna have to face Draco in the common room, she dragged her feet walking through a sleeping castle. He would still be awake, waiting for her, she was sure about it.

Lost in her confused thoughts she was staring at the floor when she walked, so she didn't notice the person walking against her.

It was professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger." He greeted her, and Hermione looked surprised up.

"Professor Dumbledore. I'm just returning from the hospitalwing, that's why I'm out after curfew." She explained quickly. There was something disturbing about the appearence of the Headmaster, thought Hermione.

The usual twinkle in his eyes, was gone.

"I know miss Granger, that's not why I've come. I need you to follow me to my office." Dumbledore reached out his arm and placed it loosely on Hermiones shoulders. Hermione nodded and began to walk in a different direction, her heart beating faster at the second.

Once they were seated inside Dumbledores office, she got the courage to ask him what was wrong. The old man sighed, offered her a piece of candy, ran a wrinkled hand through his long white hair "I have to inform you of someones death, Hermione." He said her name ever so softly. Like a grandfather would greet his granddaugther. Hermione shook her head slightly to get her thoughts back on track.

"Who?" She coughed. Her throath felt dry, her hands were sweaty and she wanted nothing but to get away. Into someones warm, comforting arms.

"Ron Weasley." Dumbledores eyes were filled with regret, sorrow and pity when he stared into Hermiones. Unable to control herself, tears felt down her cheeks and landed in her hands, were she was hiding her head.

"I understand what you are going through, my dear. But remember what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." Dumbledore patted her on her back, as he spoke his words of wisdom.

"What? How can this make me stronger?" Hermione forgot who she was speaking to, and she raised her voice.

"Rage." Dumbledore spoke this one word, before he sighed. When Hermione didn't answer he continued "What you feel now is of course a deep sorrow over the loss of a person you loved, but there's also rage. You can use that. If it's directed against the right thing, or in this case person, you can use your rage Hermione."

"Person?" She asked him wondering, sounding slightly annoyed. Hermione hated when someone told her how she was feeling. Especially if they were right.

"It was Voldemort who killed your friend." Dumbledore informed her.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She could only sit quiet for a while and feel her hatred toward this one person grow stronger, and stronger. Dumbledores discret cough brought her back to reality "How's Harry?" She asked.

"He's alive, not too hurt. At the moment he's in the south of England, being treated on a magical Hospital. He will be out again in a few days, back on his hunt. I asked him to come home for a while, to mourn. But he refused." Dumbledore said.

Hermione heard the admire in his voice. She admired Harry to, and she missed him so much it hurt right now.

"Hermione I suggest, you return to your dorm and get some rest. If you need someone to talk to, or just someone who will listen, you can always come to me. But I believe you have someone else here, who will be much better for you." And with those secretive words, Dumbledore told Hermione goodnight.

0o0

Draco was pacing around the common room, waiting for Hermione to return from the hospitalwing. He had been on his way over there a couple of times, nervous about why it was taking so long for her to recover. But everytime he had stopped before reaching his destination, he wasn't sure what he was going to say to her once he saw her.

It was easier for him to wait until he was forced to deal with the situation. But it had been hours since he had last seen her, and the time was past curfew. He thought that maybe she would spend the night at the hospitalwing, but he still couldn't go to bed and shake off the bad feeling that had been haunting him for a while.

Frustrated he sat down in an armchair, crossed his arms and sat still in his awaiting position. He heard Hermione outside the portrait, before he saw her enter the common room.

"Hi." Draco greeted Hermione, still sitting in the armchair. She didn't answer, but he heard the small sobs she tried to hold back. Jumping up from the chair he asked her what was wrong.

"No-no-nothing." Said Hermione through her sobs. Draco placed a gentle arm around her, feeling a little uncomfortable, but still like he was doing the right thing.

Hermione felt uncomfortable at first too, but after a while she enjoyed the warm from his arm and his muscular body pressed slightly against her own shivering one.

"Granger, you're crying. Tell me what's wrong." Draco demanded in a whisper.

Hermione cried a little more before giving him the answer he had demanded "Ron is dead." She was whispering too.

Draco didn't feel sad, but he felt angry that Voldemort had cause another live. Slowly though a sad feeling crept into his body, as he felt Hermiones sadness. She looked like she had lost all hope, and like she didn't know just what exactly she was doing when she placed her skinny arms around his body. When Draco had gotten himself together over the shock, he placed his other arm around her.

Hermione enjoyed the feeling of his body so close to hers, so she could feel it everytime he breathed, his pounding heart and his warmth. He felt so alive in her arms, and she closed her eyes and rubbed her face gently against his chest. He stiffened for a second, but then let himself enjoy the feeling.

Slowly she let a hand stroke his back gently, before it made it's way up in his blonde hair. Her hand ran through his hair and her other hand began stroking at the same time. Draco moaned, before moving his head closer to Hermiones. He didn't kiss her, but waited for her to signal if it was okay for him to kiss her. Hermione knew that after the day that Ron had slipped away from her, nothing would ever be the same. That was the day when she stood on the tip of her toes, to gently let her lips brush over Draco's.

"NO!" Hermione screamed suddenly and pulled back. Draco, who had been estatic, felt a sudden chill down his back. Why was she pulling away, when she had just kissed him?

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I... I can't do this." She shook her head, turned on her heel and fled to her room. Draco was left to feel stupid, annoyed and lonely. He felt so lonely and cold when her hands weren't on him anymore. In a short moment he had thought they could have something together, but she had shattered his dream.

Draco cried himself to sleep that night.

0o0

Inside her room Hermione was crying too. Crying over what she had lost, what she had done, what she hadn't done, what she could have had, what she hadn't said. If she had been braver she could've had Ron. But the day they were saying goodbye, she couldn't even get herself to kiss him on the hand.

She wished she could see him just once more, but she knew she couldn't. She hoped that somewhere, wherever Ron was now, he knew that she had loved him.

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night.

A/N: Am I mean? It had to be Ron, because if it was Harry Voldemort would've won everything, and that would be very, very bad. Well, everything get's a lot sweeter in the next chapter. I think there's only about two, maybe three chapters left of this story. The title and the line is from Slipped Away with Avril Lavigne. Please review!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	12. Miss You More

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I hope everyone had a merry christmas, and will get a happy new year. Make mine happier with a review, please.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to iluv2dance, because I promised her it would be up a lot sooner than it was, and I feel guilty.

Miss You More

_So many feelings, emotions running away with me, Cos it's you I belive in and I love this one so deep. So much between us and we both know that it's wrong, now I keep on wating till I'm back where I belong. So here I am all by myself, thinking of you ,nobody else, there is a feeling inside and as hard as I try, it just won't go away. Are you finding it hard, all on your own, having to face each night alone, knowing you are the one, you're the love that I need, and I miss you more each day._

Hermione walked around in a daze as days turned into a week and december first suddenly came along with soft, white snow. Her mourning over Ron left her with dark circles under her eyes, an empty look and more skinny than ever. Her only reactions was not to eat, sleep or talk.

She avoided Draco the best she could, and they had barely spoken a word to each other since the night where she had kissed him. The only person she talked to was Ginny.

Ginny who screamed, cried, and talked about Ron. Ginny who had reacted to his death in the most healthy way, unlike Hermione. Ginny who wasn't too much of a coward to go to his funeral, unlike Hermione, who decided not to go when she heard Harry wasn't coming either.

Hermione was studying in the library, feeling that letters turning to words, turning to information she could use, took much longer than normally. Her head was resting in her hand, when a shadow fell over the table she was sitting at. When her chocolate eyes looked up, they stared into worried silvery eyes.

Draco was looking down at her, noticing the dark circles and how skinny she was "Hi Granger. Dumbledore want's to meet us for Head business in his office now." He explained to her. Her only response was a quick nod, before she shoved away the book she was reading into her bag.

They walked to the Headmasters office in silence. Draco felt worried about Hermione, it had made him sad that she had avoided him since lately he only felt happy in her company, only felt warm, alive, apreciated if her body was close to his. He missed the taste of her lips, like he missed hearing her laugh at his jokes, or even scream at him in anger.

Draco knew he hadn't been a good person. He had been quite horrible actually, especially towards Hermione. But he felt he could change, he just needed Hermione to do so. She was so _right _that she had to be the person who could help him.

And he wanted to be helped.

Once they were seated in front of the Dumbledore, he offered them a piece of candy and began to tell them why he had asked for them to come "Mr. Malfoy, miss Granger, the reason I've asked for you two to come is that is the first of december, and I want you two to be responsible of organizing a christmasparty." There were a slightly twinkle in his blue eyes when he watched the two students glance at each other.

"A christmasparty, sir?" Hermione asked, for a moment breaking her speechless appearence.

"Yes miss Granger. In my opinion a party would enlighten these darkening times." Dumbledore looked knowingly at Draco and Hermione "But of course this means that you wont be able to go home at christmas, is this a problem?" He continued.

Draco face lightened up at those words, if he couldn't go home for christmas he wouldn't be able to take the Dark Mark "It's not a problem for me, sir." He said eagerly as he thought about how close he and Hermione would have to work with the organizing.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore moved his amused eyes from Draco to Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to do or say. The thought of a party seemed impossible in the middle of the sadness she was feeling. And she couldn't make up her mind about working close with Draco. In one way the idea attracted her, because she was beggining to feel for Draco, on the other hand she feared her feelings for him was dangerous, and maybe it was best not to encourage them. But she couldn't cope with the idea of spending christmas at the Burrow so soon after Ron's death, so she forgot her suspicions towards Draco and told the headmaster that it was no problem for her to stay at the school.

"Good, now I suggest you two go back to your common room and begin to organize and prepare to tell the other students about the party tomorrow so they'll have time to figure out whether they want to stay or not. Remember the age limit is students from fourth year and up can come, but students younger than that will have to be invited." Dumbledore reminded them.

Draco nodded to show that he would remember, and then stood up but when Hermione had thought he would make a quick exit he surprised her by reaching out his hand to help her get on her feet. Surprised she took it, and said goodbye to the headmaster.

When they were walking through the halls, once again in silence, Draco coudln't shake off the feeling that Dumbledore knew he was doing him a favor by letting him stay at the school this winter. He looked sideways at Hermione, in his opinion a party would do her good. She was getting way too skinny, and the dark circles under her eyes worried him. But the real reason why he thought a party would be good for her, was that maybe it would remove the despairing look her eyes had gotten.

Like so many times before Draco asked himself why he cared so much about Hermione, and like all the other times the first answer that reached was "I don't know." but the times when he had dared to really think his feeling's through he reached the answer "Because she also care for me."

Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her, and tried to push away the warm feeling the care in his eyes made her feel. But even if she had been able to, the warmth from his hand, which she hadn't let go of yet, would still be there. The need after him she had felt through the week spent with Ginny, just wouldn't go away.

0o0

"Come on, Granger. There _has _to be mistletoes at a christmasparty!" Draco insisted, giving Hermione a teasing smile.

She rolled her eyes at him "And I suppose you'll want Dumbledore to come dressed as Santa Clause." Despite her sadness, Hermione couldn't hold a giggle back.

Draco froze in the middle of a movement "Hey, that's not a bad idea, think he'll do it?" He asked her serious, causing Hermione to laugh for the first time since Ron had died.

Draco watched her amused and relieved "So you'll let me have it my way?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and said "Of course not." A small smile still lighting up her face.

Draco pouted at her but agreed to talk about it later, he picked up the list they had made "Okay the next topic is the music. What band should we hire?"

She shrugged her shoulders, slowly falling back into her sad appearence. Draco noticed, and quickly decided that he wouldn't let her "What's your favorite band?" He asked, sitting down in front of her.

Her eyes lit up as she explained about a band called _Anything Sour _"... And their second album, was just so good, you should really hear it, and-" Draco smiled and interrupted her speech "But they're muggles right?" he asked her. Hermione nodded, but still smiled "But with the right spell, they won't remember." her eyes shined determined and mischievous and Draco was sure he was falling in love with her.

Hermione didn't feel she was falling in love, but the intense gaze and admiration in Draco's eyes did make her feel something she was sure she had never felt before. Unfortunately those feelings brought a warning along with them, after all he was Draco Malfoy son of a Death Eater and her plague for the past six years.

"And I kissed him." She remembered with a shudder, they had so much together and both of them knew it was wrong.

"Okay well, we've covered everything." Draco said moving his eyes over the list and notes they had made "except of course the mistletoes." his face was childish and eager.

Hermione closed her eyes tired and spoke "Fine, have your damn mistletoes." with a gentle voice.

"Yaaay." Draco screamed and made a small dance of joy. It was when he pulled her into a tight hug and she didn't even once think that maybe it was wrong, Hermione knew she would soon have to make an important choice. The question was how long she could postpone it...

A/N: Can you say "Realising how they _really _feel for each other?" Only two chapters left now... Oh and just so you know, _"Anything Sour" _ Best band ever ! The title and line is from the song Miss You More - BBmak. Please do review !


	13. My Love Is Dangerous

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank's to all who reviewed ! Please be ever so kind and repeat the gesture.

My Love Is Dangerous

_My love is dangerous because I'm your enemy, watch your step carefully, cause I know I know I know I know I know me, dangerous, no can give you guarantee, I'm your one day ecstasy._

Draco and Hermione worked close and hard on preparing the christmasparty. They designed the decorations themselves and had them specialordered from Hogsmeade, they spent hours looking through all cookbook's available on Hogwarts to find out what food should be served at the party, all the prefects got forced to make big posters and put them up on their patrols (Much to their disliking), almost all the student's were going, and then there was the band _Anything Sour_. It was Draco who had made sure that they would take the job, and put them under the spell's that would make them think they had performed at a muggledance.

One might say it had been safer to let Hermione handle the spell's, but she was too amazed to be talking to some of ther biggest idols to think clear, especially because one of the girls could easilly be mistaken for being Hermione.

Hermione managed to forget Ron, and the night that Draco recieved a threathening, hatefull note from his father who was furious he wasn't coming home to take the Dark Mark, all of her feelings were directed toward the pale boy. Because he did indeed look like a lost, little boy that night.

She had held him close encouraging him to cry, but Draco refused. He wasn't going to cry in front of a muggleborn girl even if he was head over heel's in love with said girl.

Because Draco could no longer pretend it to be a silly crush, friendly feelings mistaken for more, hormones, no he was sure it was the thing he had missed so much since he was old enough to understand his childhood was different from a lot of other kid's. Draco was sure that what he felt for Hermione was love.

And it scared him to death. He knew himself and he knew that his love for her was dangerous.

After all of their hard work it was finally a friday night and they had planned to just hang out in their common room, relax and enjoy that the next day was saturday and they could sleep for as long as they liked.

"I thought these two week's would never end!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw herself on the couch and spread out her arms and legs.

Draco walked over to the couch, streched and faked a yawn "I know what you mean, it's been so stressfull." He complained with a teasing glint in his eyes as he sat down on Hermione's legs.

Without succes she tried to push him to the floor by moving her legs, but he was to heavy for her "Get off me Malfoy." She couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. They had been having so much fun over the past two weeks. She tried to move her legs again, but as the first time nothing happened. Draco leaned back casual and looked down at her "Come on Granger, you really expect those scrawny legs to move me anywhere?" Hermione gave him and offended snort before she gave up, made herself more comfortable and took up her old habit; staring at Draco's lips.

Draco had noticed her giving up and making herself comfortable so he decided to do the same thing, still sitting on her legs, he placed his own on the table in front of the couch and tried not to feel nervous by Hermione's starring.

After five mintues where they both stayed silent and all that was heard were the roaring fire Hermione furrowed her brows "You have a very small cold sore." She observed, looking away from his lips and into his eyes.

Draco moved his hand up to the small, yet very annoying, cold sore "Yeah I know, normally this means I'm gonna be getting a cold soon." He sighed at the thought. He hated having colds.

"Well if that happens you can always get potions from madam Pomfrey, and it'll be over in a couple of days." Hermione said matter of factly while she moved around as much as possible so she could sit up and lean against the armrest of the couch. Draco was sulking and she couldn't help but wonder why. Again she noticed there was something boyish about him.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him curious.

"It's nothing I just really don't want a cold." Draco told her and kept on sulking by the mere thought of it.

"What's the big deal?"

"I don't like the potions." Draco mumbled a little embarrased, but he didn't. He would rather have the cold than drink those horrid tasting potions.

"Men! You're such babies when it come's to sickness." Hermione said in a mocking tone.

"Maybe... But you women forgive me because I'm so incredibly handsome." Draco teased her.

"Hah! You wish." Hermione enjoyed their small, friendly fight. She had actually missed fighting with Draco.

"Aw, Granger don't think I haven't noticed the way you stare at my lips at any given chance."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too, how else would you have noticed the vey small and great hidden cold sore?" Draco smirked and it felt good to do that again.

There was a long pause when Hermione thought of a good excuse... she found none "I'm going to bed." She said annoyed. Only she had forgotten that she was still pinned to the couch by Draco.

"Are you now?" Draco kept on smirking and looked at her in what he hoped was a seductive way. She looked so hot lying in front of him, annoyance making her look alive again and her eyes shine. Suddenly she smirked at him "I had hoped for a goodnight kiss before I left." She didn't blush, but looked down and then up at him again through her eyelashes trying desperately not to grin. Draco's heart started pounding faster than normal "Re-really?" He stuttered _"Damn, I'm usually not nervous around girls... Just this girl." _Draco thought after, while Hermione was nodding and biting her lip.

Being a 17 year old boy Draco took his chance, turned his body around so they were stomach against stomach. As his head moved closer to kiss her, Hermione thought how incredibly handsome he looked with his blonde hair falling around his face. She allowed her hand to brush over his back as Draco pressed his lips against Hermiones. She enjoyed it for a short moment before turning them around and climbing off Draco.

"Goodnight." She said with laughter in her voice, happy that her decoy had worked.

"Why you sneaky, tricky, little..." Draco's voice sounded behind her. He was smiling, she should have been a Slytherin he wondered.

0o0

The next morning they both slept as long as possible, and when Hermione finally stepped out of bed she was too relaxed to wear anything than a pair of grey, old sweatpants and darkblue _"Anything Sour"_ t-shirt. She ran the brush through her hair quickly, pulled it into a ponytale and stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The sight that met her there, made her laugh hystericlly. In front of her Draco was standing with his hair in a mess, the cold sore was bigger, his nose was red and his eyes were puffy. He was standing in his boxers, tennis-socks, a t-shirt and had a green and silver scarf around his neck "It's not bloddy funny Granger." He told her grumpy. They stood at each their sink to brush their teeth and Draco made sure not to look at himself in the mirror. He had already made that mistake once that morning.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. Go lie down in the common room, I'll get the houseelves to bring us breakfast." Hermione told him, trying not to grin at him again.

"Yeah? Thank's Granger." His face lit up at the thought of getting nursed by her all day.

"Yes and if you're kind" she paused to pat him on the cheak in a motherly way "I'll read you a story." She grinned and if she hadn't been prepared and ran down to the common room she would've been hit by the cold water Draco splashed towards her.

0o0

"Graaaaaaanger?" Draco called. It was the fourth day after he had gotten his cold and he was still sick. Hermione had installed him down in the common room and did her best to make him comfortable when she got back from classes. In just two days their christmasbreak would begin, and Hermione couldn't get those two days to pass soon enough.

"Yes Malfoy?" She called annoyed at him from her room where she was trying to study.

"I've run out of Kleenex." Draco groaned and coughed desperately.

"Again! But I gave you three pack's an hour ago!" Hermione yelled disbelieving while she got up to get Draco some more Kleenex _"At this rate he'll end up wiping out a rainforrest."_ She thought.

"I know, but I, I, I" Draco was interrupted by a sneeze "I'm still so sick." He complained and pouted. He hadn't been of the couch the last four days and it was boring as hell to be there when Hermione wasn't with him.

"Yes so I see, listen I gotta go for a minute Thomas Gwyn, you know the Hufflepuff, asked me to meet him I think he's gonna ask me to the dance, anyway do you want me to get you anything before I leave?" Hermione used a calm, kind voice.

"What? You're meeting who because of what?" Draco sounded outraged as he sat up in the couch.

"Thomas Gwyn, because he problably want's me to go to the dance with him. Honestly, what's wrong with that?" Hermione hid her smirk.

Draco layed back down, looking more grumpy than ever "Nothing I suppose."

"Fine, now that that's settled, do you need anything?"

"Gwyn's head on a plate." Draco mumbled angry.

"Sorry, you want a plate of what?" Hermione asked while she checked her hair in the closest mirror.

"Nothing, why are you checking your hair?"

"Well, I wouldn't want Thomas to change his mind about asking me."

"You're gonna go with him?" Draco sat up once again.

"Yes, why not? I mean I've been asked by a couple of guys, but none of them were really my type, so..." Hermione didn't finish her sentence as she watched the plan she had sat in motion work.

"Well... I just thought you know..."

"No, I don't know?"

"Well... I would've preferred to ask while my look's were a little better, but I guess, since I am Draco Malfoy, my charms are enough: Granger, will you be my date at the christmasparty?" Draco was a little nervous, he hadn't expected her to want to go with anybody else. He hid his nervousness behind a confident smile though.

"Yes I will. Now, I actually still have to go." She told him smiling. Her plan had worked.

"You're gonna go tell Gwyn you're gonna go with the hottest boy of school instead of him?" Draco asked with an evil grin.

"Nop, actually I've planned to go dress-shopping with Ginny. I'll see you later." She blew a kiss at him and left the common room.

"Wait, does that mean you're weren't meeting Gwyn at all?" She heard him yell after her. _"Yep definetely Slytherin material." _Draco thought to himself before looking around for his Kleenex.

0o0

Hermione didn't find the perfect dress until her and Ginny (Who was carrying a ton of bags) entered the last clothing shop in Hogsmeade. But then as she saw it, she fell in love with it completely.

"I can't believe you're going to the party with Draco Malfoy." Ginny squeeled exited for what seemed like the hundredth time to Hermione.

"Look at this dress Gin'." Hermione said to change the subject and to show Ginny the dress. Carefully took it of the rack and showed it to Ginny who sighed "Oh my God, Hermione it's perfect! Let's get you in it immidiately!" She pushed Hermione into the fitting room and paced impatient in front of it as Hermione pulled on the dress.

When she stepped out Ginny gasped in awe over how beautifull Hermione would look in it once she wore the right shoes, jewelry and her hair and make up were done. The dress was strapless, and sat tight around Hermione chest. It reached to her knee's and was of red silk, with one layer of thin fabric decorated with a beautiful pattern of sequins all in red as well. "What do you think?" Hermione asked Ginny nervously, she felt beautiful for once in the dress but she wanted Ginny's opinion as well.

"You look gorgeus, it's definetely gonna take his breath away." Ginny told her and Hermione smiled as she stepped back into the fitting room, sad she had to take the dress of already.

0o0

"Ginny, how do you expect me to know what all of this is?" Hermione yelled to Ginny who was in the bathroom putting the finishing touch on her hair and make-up. Hermione was reffereing to all the cosmetics Ginny had placed on Hermiones bed "What's wrong with just mascara and lipstick?" Hermione began to sound slightly desperate. She was standing in her room wearing the dress with a white towel wrapped around her hair, no make up and she still didn't know what jewelry to wear.

"Don't worry, I'll be out in a minute to help you." Ginny screamed from the bathroom. Hermione pushed some of the make-up and sat down on her bed with crossed arms. 20 minutes later Ginny stepped out from the bathroom and Hermione gasped at her beauty. She was wearing a loose white dress that reached her feet and it was only held up by two thin straps. You could see the point of a pair of goldcolored sandals, and she was wearing a simple gold bracelet. Her red hair had a few curls in it, and Hermione couldn't help but compare her to a greek godess "Gin, you look so beautiful."

"Thank's. But it will be nothing compared to you once I'm finished." Ginny rubbed her hands in a evil genious kinda way and suddenly she didn't look as much as godess when her eyes shined with mischief.

"Err, okay... So... What are you gonna do to me?" Hermione asked nervous when Ginny was looking through all of the make-up.

Half an hour later Hermione was wearing make-up that brought out all of the good features in her face, but still were as natural as possible. She had begged Ginny not to overdo her look.

"I've actually picked a pair of shoes myself." Hermione got of her bed with a proud look and picked out a pair of white, simple pumps. They were tall but Hermione hoped she could still walk in them. She sat down on the bed and put one of the shoes on so she could strech her leg and show it to Ginny who nodded with approvel.

"Great, but what necklace are you gonna wear?" asked Ginny as she gave Hermione to small, whitegold earstuds she had found in her bathroom.

"Don't know, I don't really have anything that match. Can't I just not wear a necklace?" Hermione asked as she put on the earrings, and hoped she could get out of wearing a necklace. She had a bad habit of constantly fiddling with it when she was wearing one.

Ginny looked exited and dissapeared down into the common room without a word, but soon after she returned with small present "Open it." She commanded as she reached the present to Hermione.

"What? But we're not supposed to open presents until tomorrow." Hermione said already tearing half of the paper of it. Inside she found a small blue box, and when she opened it a white pear necklace was lying inside of it "Ginny... I, I can't accept it. It's too much." Hermione stuttered. Ginny waved a dismissive hand at her when she gave Hermione the necklace on "Will it help if I say it's not real. I just thought it's really pretty."

Hermione let her hand rest on the present for a minute before she jumped up and hugged Ginny "Now, time to do your hair." Ginny had the evil genius look again.

0o0

Draco was pacing the common room nervously _"Granger and that Weasley girl have been up there forever."_ he thought as he heard girly giggling from upstairs.

He wasn't sure how the school would react on him and Hermione going together. The fact that Ginny had accepted it calmed him a bit and he felt a little bad for all the teasing he had done to her. To calm his hands he ran them smoothingly down his regular black dress robes. At first he had been wearing a green tie, but then he decided that since it was christmas he would wear a red one. When the already perfect dress robes had been smoothed out he moved the hand through his hair instead "Stop fidgeting, you look fine. Better than fine, handsome." He muttered to himself and looked at the stairs impatiently.

And finally Hermione came down of those stairs and Draco could tell her, himself and the entire world that she was beautiful. She was wearing a beautfiful red dress, simple white shoes, a pearlnecklace and her hair had been straigthend out a bit, pulled back and placed beautifully on top of her head where wavy chocolatebrown lock fell down here and there.

"You look... So... You are beautiful." He told her as he took her hand. She gave him a confident smile "Thank you. And I must say you look very handsome yourself." Draco smirked and they left the common room with Ginny behind them.

The Great Hall was packed with people and not able to be recognized. Everything was kept in darkblue, lightblue and silver colors. In the middle of the room was a scene where, _Anything Sour _would perform, and it was shaped like a giant snowflake. The buffet with the carefully picked food was standing along the backwall, and there were chairs made from ice (which of course Hermione had enchanted to stay warm, but not melt) casually spread through out the room. All of the students gasped in admiration.

"I'll see you guys later." Ginny smiled to them as she spotted Keith and walked over to him. It didn't seem like anybody noticed Hermione and Draco going together, but most of them thought it was because they were Headstudents and they had to make sure everything went as planned.

Before the band began to perform Dumbledore decided to say a few words "Don't worry my dear students, I won't make this a long boring speech, I just want to remind you" he paused when most of the students sighed, expecting him to tell them to behave "to have lots of fun." he chuckled and his eyes twinkled.

Draco asked Hermione to dance with him as the first words of the song _"Anything Sour"_ was heard throughout the Great Hall. They danced good together, their body's fit and Hermione felt herself relax and enjoy Draco's hands on her hips _"I met the girl of my dreams, on a summer night, dancing with her was like touching the sky, our first kiss was in the stars white light, we both thought our love would never die" _

Draco and Hermione danced for two hours, only sometimes taking a small break where they would drink a butterbeer, talk and laugh. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had had as much fun as she had now, and she didn't want the night to end. They had recieved a few wondering stares, mostly from Slytherins or Gryffindors, but choosing to ignore it, it hadn't ruined their night.

When they stopped to take another small break, Draco reached Hermione a butterbeer "To a job well done." he said and they let their bottles touch each other before drinking from them. Hermione watched the other dancing couples, and sighed happy. They really had done a good job, everyone seemed to be having a good time. When she turned towards Draco to tell him something on that subject she found him staring intense at her.

"Let's go back to the common room." Draco held out his hand for her. Hermione's breath got caught in her throat but she nodded and took his hand, as soon as they touched a hundred butterflies came alive in her stomach and they didn't go away.

When they stepped into the common room, Hermione felt a little awkward being alone with Draco after an entire night of dancing, touching and flirting.

Draco didn't feel awkward, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss Hermione for once while she wasn't drunk so he could take advantage of her, or once where she wouldn't pull away. A real kiss. He knew it would be dangerous for them, but he didn't care. And to his pleasure it didn't seem like Hermione cared anymore either.

He placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him not breaking eyecontac once. Hermione placed her arms around his neck and their heads moved closer to each others. Just before their lips would meet the potrait swang open and Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock as she screamed "Harry!"

A/N: Muhaha a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be the last one sadly, but please put me on your author alert list because I have and idea for another Draco/Hermione story. The title and line was from My Love Is Dangerous with Freddy Mercury. Pleeease review! It makes me so happy!

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


	14. Right Kind Of Wrong

Disclaimer: For the last time: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

A/N: ... This is the last chapter. I do hope everyone have enjoyed the story and that they will enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and please repeat it as one last favor.

Right Kind Of Wrong

_It might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making, but what you're giving I am happy to be taking, 'cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms. They say you're something I should do without, they don't know what goes on when the lights go out. There's no way to explain, all the pleasure is worth all the pain of loving you, isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong._

Draco felt shocked as he turned around with the name Hermione had yelled still repeating in his ear. Standing there just in front of the portrait was none other than Harry Potter. Draco tried to stay cool, but his eyes betrayed him "Saint Potter. How nice of you to join us." He smirked at Harry.

Hermione didn't know what to think or do, she heard Draco's words but couldn't get herself to stop him as her brown eyes lingered on Harry.

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed as he pulled out his wand at pointed it at Draco's neck. Then Hermione woke up from her daze and stepped closer to Harry, putting a comforting hand on his arm while trying to get him to point his wand someplace else "Harry." she said begging, it was barely above a whisper.

Harry wrapped his arm protectively around Hermione's body, while making sure he still could hit Draco with a curse "Don't worry Hermione, I'm gonna remove whatever spell he's put on you and once I'm finished with him-" "He hasn't put a spell on me." Hermione interrupted. Draco stood still the entire time _"Hell, if Potter can take on the Dark Freak I'd better stay here." _he thought, but it became harder when Hermione and Harry began to touch. "That's right I didn't, now get your hands off her!" He said angry.

"Don't talk to me like that, you ferret. I _will _find out what you've done to her." Harry threathened Draco.

"I didn't do anything, Mr Hero, so why don't you find someone else to save." Draco took a step forward towards Harry who was removing the arm that he had placed around Hermione, so he could get a better aim at Draco.

"I warned you, _Amazing Ferret_, don't talk again or I'll-"

"STOP it!" Hermione stood between them and yelled. She was looking at Harry but added "Both of you!" so Draco bit back a triumphant comment.

"Hermione, this is Malfoy! Why would you protect him?" Harry sounded like a lost child.

"Maybe because she-" Draco began, but Hermione shot him a warning look. He didn't finish his sentence but sulked at the other two in the room.

"Maybe because what?" Harry screamed at both of them, searching for answers to the, from his point of view, absurd position he had found Draco and Hermione in.

"Nothing." Hermione began top speak in a soft voice to calm her friend down, but unfortunately for her Draco cut in with a "Because she loves me!"

Hermione gasped shocked, she had never said that. Draco regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth and Harry dropped the arm that was holding his wand, and stared at Hermione with a shocked expression.

"You... You love him?"

Both Draco and Harry held their breath and looked intense at Hermione, but hoping for two very different answers.

Hermione, who had been facing Harry, slowly turned and gazed at Draco. A tingling, warm feeling crept from her fingers to the rest of her body, and she couldn't hold back a smile. Draco noticed the smile immidiately, but unfortunately so did Harry.

"_Huesoroto_!" His desperate curse hit Draco on his right side, and all three persons heard the nasty sound of bones breaking. Draco screamed out in pain, as he fell to the floor unable to stand on his own. Hermione screamed out as well but because of shock and Harry watched with fear how her expression turned from shock to anger as she looked at him and yelled at him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her gently stroking Draco's face, and he thought his ears were decieving him when she asked him to go get Madam Pomfrey. Still, something in her voice made him hurry down to the Great Hall.

0o0

While Draco was lying inside the hospital and being taken care of by Madam Pomfrey, Hermione paced right in front of the two wooden doors leading inside, and Harry stood still nearby watching her nervous, concerned pacing.

"Is he the reason why you didn't come to Ron's funeral?" Harry had been wondering about that since he had stepped inside the common room, and he had to know for sure. Based upon the angry, outraged glare Hermione shot him he thought that was not the reason though, but he still awaited her answer.

"Harry, how can you even think that? No he is not, and I'm offended you thought you had to ask. May I remind you you didn't come to Ron's funeral either?" Hermione knew there was no trace of friendlyness in her voice, but she didn't care.

"I watched him die, Hermione. I watched him die." The last part was added as a whisper "I couldn't watch him being buried as well, it would be like watching him die once more." Harry dropped to the floor, and Hermione forgot her anger and sat down besides him to comfort him. She pulled him close, and comforted him with her presence and warmth.

"I know, Harry. I couldn't go either. It seemed too hard. It had nothing to do with-" She lifted her arm and pointed towards the hospital. Harry was about to make a bitter comment as the doors opened revealing Madam Pomfrey who told Hermione and Harry to enter.

Hermione got on her feet immidiately and went over to the only occupied bed, and silent tears fell when she saw Draco sleeping in it. One of the tears fell on his face, and his eyes glipped open to see Hermione standing bent over him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Never been better." Draco winked at her before he grimaced at all the plaster he was in. His eyes fell on Harry, who was standing in the back of the room, and they turned dark "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some revenge to attend to."

Hermione sighed and Harry opened his mouth to say something, but quickly bit back his comment because of the appearence of Dumbledore "Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" he asked as he moved towards Draco's hospitalbed, sounding concerned.

"Um, allright." Draco said, not used to the concern he heard in Dumbledores voice.

"Good, now Harry I have to ask you, have you returned because Voldemort has been defeated?" Hermione moved uneasy by the sound of foolish hope in Dumbledores usually allknowing, calm voice. She quickly forgot about that though, as everyone in the room turned their attention to Harry and awaited his answer.

To their dissapointment he shook his had sad "No he hasn't. But all of the" he paused and looked at Draco "horcruxes has been destroyed."

Hermione ran over to Harry and threw her arms around his neck, Draco wanted to stop her but he was stuck in his bed, and tears of joy fell now "Harry that is such good news." she said. Dumbledore nodded in agreement, and Harry gave a faint smile, but a smile none the less.

"We will have to find someone close to Voldemort, to spy for us." Dumbledore thought out loud while pacing around "I think he know's the horcruxes has been destroyed." He kept on his mumbling, while thoughts and ideas were being born inside Draco's head as he watched Hermione, still in her fancy dress, with her arms around Harry. _"But it's me she loves." _he reminded himself, until he realised she had never actually said so.

Before he could think it through he said "I'll help." nobody answered straight away "My father want's me to become a Deatheater, I don't want to be one, but if I were one I could help you." he offered. Harry's mouth was open in surprise, he had thought Draco wanted to be a Deatheater, that he already were one. "Hell, if you look anymore surprised I'll be offended." Draco told Harry annoyed.

"Professor, you can't be considering this. He'll trick us, he'll pass information on to Voldemort." Harry finally said while Hermione removed her arms from him "Stop it Harry, you don't know him." she said quiet.

Dumbledore gave Draco a piercing look, before turning towards Harry and Hermione "We will discuss it later, when Mr. Malfoy is feeling better. If you'll excuse me, Harry you must be hungry, I'm sure Dobby will be happy to serve you something, I have to go to my office." Dumbledore left the hospital in a hurry, and an awkward silence fell.

Harry glared at Draco who glared back, while Hermione kept looking from one to another not knowing what to think or feel. She had to find out. She hated not knowing something. Hermione felt embarrased that she mostly wanted to spend time with Draco right now, she shouldn't want to spend her time with him. But she still heard herself tell Harry he should get something to eat, take a shower and maybe get some rest.

"I can't leave you alone with Malfoy." Harry simply answered, without interrupting his glaring-contest with Draco.

"I've been alone with him for months now, I think I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me." Hermione spoke softly, but she couldn't hide a hint of impatience in her voice.

Defeated Harry turned his back to her and left the hospital mumbling "Of course not, I don't need protection. Me Hermione. Me throw rock."

Draco smiled to Hermione, he was glad she kicked Harry out so they would have a moment of privacy. She still looked beautiful, even though her makeup was a little smudged from her tears. Tears she had cried for him. The thought spread as a warm feeling throughout his body.

"I'm gonna go talk to madam Pomfrey for a moment." Hermione told him, and walked to the back of the hospital. She returned a moment after with a green potion in her hand.

"You have to take this potion." Hermione smiled at him while walking up to his bed.

"Do I get a lollipop?" Draco replied sarcastic, and then glared at the potion. He hated potions.

Hermione grinned a little, but forced his mouth open and watched sternly as Draco swallowed all of it. Once he was finished she patted his cheek and sat down next to him on his bed.

"I don't want you to become a Deatheater." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What? But I have to if I'm gonna help." Draco sat up, taken back by her words. He'd thought she would be impressed by him, not angry or sad.

"I know, but..."

"But what? I'll still be me. I won't be one of them." Draco assured her.

"You can't know that!" she raised her voice now "What if you change? You don't know what they're capable of."

"I won't change. The Dark Mark won't change me, I'm not evil."

"Exactly. You're not evil, they'll know. And then what will they do to you?" Hermione wiped her tears away harshly with the back of her hand.

"Why do you even care? You have Potter. It's not like I'm your boyfriend, or you're in love with me." Draco yelled.

Hermione gasped. She didn't know what to answer. He thought she didn't care? That she weren't in love with him? She had defended him, she had chosen him over her best friend. "You know what Malfoy, right now, I'm not sure I do care." She left the hospital sobbing. Draco leaned back in his bed, after punching the small table by the bed.

0o0

Hermione ran down to the lake where she threw as many rocks in it as she could find, with as much force as possible "Stupid, selfcentered, blind, idiotic prat." She mumbled to herself, through all of her tears that were still falling. She was about to lift her arm once more whens he realised she had run out of rocks. Looking around she only found one so big she had to use both of her arms to lift it. Gathering all of her strenght she threw the rock into the lake. She stared at the spot where the rock had faced the water for a while, before she was calm enough to sit down. Still not entirely calmed down she teared pieces of grass from the ground, just to throw them away again.

"Hey." A male voice sounded behind her. A moment after Harry sat down besides her. His emerald eyes cought her's "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy." Hermione immidiately regretted saying anything when she saw Harry's gloating face.

"I thought you loved him?"

"I do." Harry's eyes grew wide with terror, but Hermione quickly said "I mean I don't. No... I might." she admitted.

"But... why?"

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment thinking about what to answer. Why did she love him? It had happened so suddenly "There's just something about him." Was all she could come up with for an answer.

"Yeah, arrogance." Harry said bitterly.

"Stop that. You and I know there's a chance I might die in this war, I don't want stupid things like what houses we are in or what someone said years ago, to determine how I'm gonna spend my life when there's a chance it might not be very long." Hermione had never realised this before, so she was as surprised by her words as Harry were "I love spending time with him, he makes me laugh, he makes me feel beautifull, he's smart. I feel... wanted when I'm with him, Harry." She explained.

"You're making a mistake, Hermione."

"I might be, but you don't know what has been going one while you were gone. And if I am making a mistake, it's my mistake. It's me who'll have to fix it then." Hermione talked slow, as if she was trying to teach something to a 3 year old.

"This doesn't sound like the Hermione I left a couple of months ago. You sure he hasn't hexed you?" Harry asked suspicious.

"He hasn't. And yes Harry, you left. Everything was different. I'm different." Relief over all that she had realised washed over Hermione and made her smile. She had stopped crying.

"But it's Malfoy. He'll hurt you. He's just using you, you can't trust him. As soon as he's a Deatheater he'll give you to Voldemort, so he'll have a way of getting me." Harry raised his voice, annoyed with Hermione.

"Stop talking about him like that, you don't know him!" Both Hermione and Harry stood up, facing each other "Take it back right now, or you won't like what's going to follow." Hermione threathened.

"See Hermione, he's turned you against me. I won't take it back. You have to realise what he's really like." Harry yelled. He'd never thought the next that happened possible. No, never in his life had Harry Potter thought Hermione Granger would punch him so hard his glasses broke.

0o0

After swimming around in selfpity for a while Draco realised he had to find Hermione and talk to her. With much trouble he stepped out of his bed, grabbed his crutch and made his way down to the entrance hall in a slow, but steady pace.

Once he made it down all the stairs he was exhausted, his entire body hurt, and he had trouble breathing so he sat down on the stairs next to a first year.

He had just placed the crutch next to him, when Harry walked by, his glasses broken. Draco couldn't let an opportunity go by so he smirked and said "Look's like someone steamrolled Harry Potter."

Harry immidiately stopped and changed direction so he walked over and stood in front of Draco "Get up!" He said angry.

"Why? You wanna see who's taller?" Draco had missed pissing Harry off, it was so much fun.

Harry snorted annoyed before pushing his way past Malfoy, making sure he hit him on his right, broken shoulder. Draco heard him stomp up the stairs before asking "Who did that to him?" out loud, even though he was asking himself.

"Hermione Granger, she punched him." The first year next to him said. Draco turned his attention to her.

"When?"

"Not so long ago, by the lake."

"And why am I getting the evening news from a six year old?" Draco asked annoyed, he didn't believe her.

"I'm eleven!"

"Oh then it must be true." Draco replied sarcastic while rolling his eyes and trying to get up from his seat on the stairs. Everytime he was close to getting up, the pain was too much and he sat down again. Grumpy he turned towards the girl he'd talked to before "I don't suppose you could give a hand?" he asked while feeling ridiculus.

The girl stood up in front of him, smirked in a way a Malfoy could be proud of before she turned on her heel and walked away.

"I guess not." Draco muttered while he looked around after a friendly face. He had asked at least 10 different persons, before she suddenly appeared.

Out of the blue he just saw her standing there in front of him in her red dress, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth "You need help?" she asked.

"Umm, yes actually. I've tried to get up, but the pain..." He didn't finish his sentence but stared into her deep, brown eyes "Hermione, I'm sorry." he said sincere. It felt odd to use her name, but he liked it.

She stroke his hair and then his cheek "It's okay. And I'm sorry too, it's because of me you're in so much pain." she explained.

"You're worth the pain of loving you." Draco said honest. He grabbed her hands with his.

"Draco..." Hermione didn't have time to say anything else before Draco's lips caught hers in a breathtaking, mindblowing, trembling kiss. None of them had ever tried anything like it, and they both knew that they were a right kind of wrong.

AN: The end. I borrowed a whole lot of Lost quotes for this chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter and the story, and I'll problably be writing a lot more Dramione fics, so I hope you'll read and review them as well. Thank you so much for every single review I've gotten, they mean the world to me. Please review this last chapter.

Bye for now LolaCherryColaGirl


End file.
